All Aboard
by Ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Emma is done, she needs a change. With a little money, a lot of nerve, and nary a plan, she purchases a train ticket back home. When she runs into a sexy Brit heading in the same direction, she realizes she needs a little more than just a change of pace, she needs to get laid. Smut ya'll, with a little bit of story line to go along. Written for the CS Cocktober event on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan was done. Irrevocably, definitively, one hundred percent done. She stood with her gun drawn, scanning the interior of the studio apartment... _her_ apartment. It was torn up from top to bottom, ransacked, thoroughly fucked, and not in the good way.

"Goddammit," she muttered as she holstered her gun. The only thing that could have made this year even an ounce better would have been shooting the intruder. _Not mortally,_ she thought, _just a bullet in the ass would have sufficed_.

After quickly assessing the damage, best she could tell was they'd taken everything. The TV and DVD player, the lamps, her kitchen appliances, many of her honey trapping dresses, the several pieces of inexpensive jewelry she owned… "My pillows, really?" She really didn't have much, so there wasn't much to assess.

Walking to the tiny kitchen to pull out her Sailor Jerry's rum, Emma decided she was was going to indulge in a drink or six, then proceed with this fucked up evening. "Why is the rum gone?" she shouted. The thieving pricks had taken her rum. "I'm done," she mumbled into the abyss of her life.

Grabbing her cell phone out of her back pocket, she dialed the station, "Hey, it's Swan, is the captain in? Alright, give him a message. I'm resigning my position, this is my two week notice. Oh, and I'm taking my two weeks vacation that I have on the books." She listened patiently as the officer on the other end argued that she couldn't take leave over the upcoming holiday season. "I don't think you understand, I quit, give Walsh the message. I know you can handle this task. One more thing, my apartment was burglarized. Send a unit, I won't be here, but they can process the scene without me, and the building supe can press charges if they find something."

Hanging up the phone and lamenting the absence of her cherished rum once more, Emma moved to her closet. Despite being robbed and quitting her job of almost ten years, her heart thumped in her chest nervously for the first time that evening, as she hoped it was there. She spotted what she needed in the corner - the ancient duffel bag she'd had since her days as a foster kid.

Opening it up and searching the secret compartment, she let out a breath of relief seeing that her stash was safely hidden. A small percentage of each check she'd ever earned was tucked away for a rainy day, and though it wasn't raining outside, it sure felt like it was pouring. She quickly proceeded to pack her toiletries, shoes, and the clothes from her dresser, most of which the thieves had left. She gave the apartment, that garnered no sentimentality, a once over, walked out the door and slammed it shut on that chapter of her life.

"Airport," she said as she hopped into a taxi. She mentally went over her finances; five percent of every paycheck over the past ten years was stashed in her duffel bag, she had a small savings account and of course, the checking account where she paid all of her bills and rent from. Good thing she was paid in full for this month, and she'd just gotten paid. Accessing Delta Airlines from her phone, she immediately saw the red banner at the top of the web page instructing people to check for flight cancellations as multiple airports were closed along the eastern seaboard.

"Make that the train station," she told the taxi driver. She navigated her way to purchasing a one way ticket back to Boston, Massachusetts on the Amtrak website. She'd catch a bus for the last leg of the trip to that small town she hadn't visited in a decade.

 _I'm going home_ , she thought. And the sentiment of having a home jolted her a bit, because Emma had never claimed anywhere in particular as home. She'd probably had one for close to a dozen years now, at least according to those who loved her unconditionally. Her stubborn ass was just too, well, stubborn to admit she had been a part of something.

She let her mind wander to David and Mary Margaret's possible reactions. Would they be angry at her for showing up unannounced, ecstatic that she was home or confused by her presence at all? Emma hoped deep in her heart they would welcome her back. She couldn't take another moment in the dreary place that had been her home, no, her residence, for the past ten years. Seattle, Washington was not the place of dreams anymore.

"What do you mean it doesn't leave for twelve hours?"

"The ticket you purchased is for tomorrow, at 9:45 _AM_ ," the attendant emphasized the AM for Emma's benefit, adding to her frustration.

"Is there anything leaving sooner?"

"No ma'am, I'm sorry, there's not."

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Picking up her bag, Emma left the window and headed out of the station. She'd go grab a drink and a bite to eat, and then spend the night on a cozy bench inside the train station. It wasn't like she'd never spent the night in a public space. At least now she didn't have to worry about scrounging for food and evading the beat cops.

This also gave her time to take care of the one thing she hadn't given much thought to, until she found herself with twelve spare hours. She'd drop off her badge and gun at the nearest station so she wouldn't have to violate any United States Postal Service laws by mailing a firearm from the east coast to the west coast. Luckily for her, SPD Headquarters was less than fifteen minutes walking. Unluckily for her, they called her captain from the West precinct.

Almost six hours of discussions as to why she was leaving, out-processing paperwork for her resignation as detective, and formally giving her statement about the burglary at her place, Emma was dragging her feet out of the headquarters building. It was four in the morning and since she'd been called into work early the day before, she'd now been awake for over twenty-four hours. She trudged along 4th Avenue, deciding to forego the drink and meal in lieu of some sleep.

"Hey!" Emma yelled as a man on foot swept past her, swiping her duffel bag from her shoulder in one smooth motion. "Oh, hell no," she muttered. This was all she had left in the world, there was no fucking way. Giving chase, it took her a full block to catch up and tackle the asshole to the ground. Just as she routinely reached for her handcuffs, she heard the blaring sirens of a cop car.

"Freeze!"

"Relax, I'm a cop," Emma called out, reaching for her badge. _Goddammit_ , she quickly threw both hands in the air the second she realized she no longer had a badge.

"Sure you are."

"Well, I was until a couple, actually you know what, nevermind. Just take me to SPD, along with this asshole and my bag. They'll be able to verify my story."

Another four hours later, what with being mistakenly thrown in the drunk tank for two hours, having to give yet another formal statement for being robbed on 4th Avenue, and using the employee facilities to shower and change, she was leaving the station for the second time in the same day. Catching a taxi, just to be safe, she had the driver take her through the unbelievably long Starbucks drive thru line for a venti black coffee, two bottled waters, a breakfast sandwich, some fruit, a protein pack, and some bakery snacks for later. Emma scarfed the foods that wouldn't keep unrefrigerated. She was hoarding, she felt a bit out of control in her current situation and was resorting to old habits. At least she was able to pay for her wares now.

Emma arrived back at the station right around nine, she checked in and headed for her platform. She was feeling dizzy with fatigue, despite the caffeine she was practically chugging.

"You all right, love," a deep and lovely accented voice asked.

She figured she must have been swaying with the dizziness, but with her current mood, all she could muster was a curtly mumbled, "Not your love."

"Apologies, lass. You look as though you're ready to fall over, I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"What a gentleman," she retorted.

"I'm always a gentleman," he replied, unperturbed by her pisspoor manners.

"All aboard!"

Looking up at the guy for the first time since he'd spoken to her, Emma's mouth dropped open. He was fucking glorious, unfairly attractive. Now the timbre and accent made sense, because why would someone who sounds like he does, not look like… this. She would definitely let this guy all aboard.

He smiled kindly at her, either oblivious to, or ignoring the fact that she was blatantly ogling him. Her eyes actually roamed the expanse of his form, top to bottom and back again.

"Um, that's my train," Emma muttered as she shook herself from her stupor. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Here he was trying to be polite, with perfectly coiffed bed head and dressed to the nines in a suit and tie, while she still had a damp, messy bun atop her head, her glasses sliding down her nose, and an old, black sweat suit that even thieves didn't want. Not her day. She stepped around him and headed straight for roomette.

Yes, Emma had splurged for a roomette the entire trip, and thank the heavens she had, as she was feeling like she could sleep for entirety of this first twenty hour leg to Sacramento. Shoving her bag into the storage compartment, Emma laid on the bottom bunk, snuggled into the blankets and zonked out before the train left the station.

Surprisingly, she woke long before the twenty hours was up, she felt well rested though and her stomach was rumbling. Sitting up, Emma rummaged through her Starbucks loot and decided that two chocolate chip cookies, a stale blueberry scone, and the remainder of her protein pack were not what she was looking for after no real meal for almost forty eight hours now.

She changed out of the sweatsuit, into a pair of jeans and an old, faded Jimi Hendrix tee. It was quite tight, a throwback to her hungry days. Trying her best to stretch it a bit, she decided she didn't care as her stomach growled in reminder that it had been denied many nutrients for the past couple days.

The dining car was packed, but there were a few seats open at the bar area. That suited her just fine, as one of the nutrients she craved right now was rum. Emma perused the menu and decided that, after the day, week, past year and a half she'd had, a nice steak dinner would suffice. "I'll take the ribeye medium well."

"What would you like for your sides?" the bartender asked.

"What do you have?"

"Steamed broccoli, squash medley, salad, baked potato, salad, fries, onion rings, baked beans…"

"Mashed potatoes and onion rings," Emma decided.

"Fine choices," a familiarly sexy voice chuckled from beside her.

"What? Onions are a vegetable," she said.

He laughed as he sat down on the tall bar stool next to hers. "No judgement from me, I like a woman with an appetite."

Emma cocked an eyebrow at his brazen statement. "Well, you'll find I'm quite rapacious this evening, it's been a score since my appetite has been satisfied properly."

It was hot guy's turn to cock an eyebrow. "Good to know," he replied with a quick dart of his tongue along his lower lip. "Killian Jones at your service," he offered, sticking his hand out in her direction.

Emma blushed as the immediate image of him servicing her, flooded her mind. "Emma Swan," she said breathily, turning toward him to shake his hand. And what was wrong with her voice? She suddenly sounded like she had asthma, she couldn't remember the last time a guy had affected her like this. Instead of shaking her hand he brought it to his lips and graced it with a kiss from his soft lips. _Definitely not from the states then_ , she assumed.

"Join me for a drink, Killian Jones?"

"Aye, I'd love to."

The pair sat and ate dinner at the bar, while imbibing in what they learned was both of their favorites, rum. While she preferred her Sailor Jerry's, he preferred Pyrat Cask 1623. He asked where her cute glasses were, and she told him she normally wore contacts. She apologized for being so rude that morning, explaining that she'd been up for over thirty hours by that time. He pointed out that she had blatantly eyefucked him, and she slapped his chest playfully in retaliation. They flirted, bantered, talked about simple things, no sad pasts or personal details, just talked. And Emma was having more fun with him than she had with anyone in a depressingly long time.

When the dining cart was closing for the evening, Emma suddenly felt as though she didn't want to lose his company. She stood from her bar stool and swayed as her alcohol loosened muscles protested movement. Emma found herself in Killian's arms, and damn it felt good to be held in the strong arms of a drop dead gorgeous man.

"Perhaps you've had a bit too much, Swan," he murmured while also chuckling at her clumsiness.

"I have not," she giggled. "Escort me back to my rooma... roomamette, roometta?"

"All right, definitely a bit tipsy then. Come on, love, let's get you safely back to your _roomette._ "

"Still not your love," she slurred.

Killian deftly wrapped his arm around her waist while slinging her arm around his neck, before he scooped her up in his arms. "What room, darling?"

"Sixty-niiiine," she singsonged with what she meant to be a sinful smirk on her lips.

It came out more as a goofy grin, and Killian couldn't help but laugh heartily. "How apropos."

"Who uses words like that? Oh yeah, sexy British men," she answered her own question.

Killian set her down when they'd reached her door, which did indeed read sixty-nine. Emma fumbled to unlock it, then roughly pulled him inside by the collar of his shirt. Slamming the door behind them and pinning him up against the door, Emma attacked his mouth like she'd wanted to do since he'd first spoken to her.

She shivered as Killian placed both hands at her hips and squeezed her before running them up and down the sides of her frame. After sliding her tongue against the seam of his lips, she impatiently nipped his bottom lip when he didn't open fast enough for her liking. The groan he let slip from his throat had Emma grinding against him as he opened to her. The taste of rum on his tongue was delicious as she plundered his mouth. Their tongues glided together desperately, until Emma sucked his tongue between her lips, much like she wanted to do to his cock which was pressed against her stomach right now. She sucked at it and swirled her tongue around it, until she needed to draw breath.

Killian's head hit the door, "Fuck, lass, I've never been kissed quite like that before."

Emma smiled at his flushed cheeks and disheveled hair. "There's more," she whispered as she guided him toward her bunk. Lying down together, Emma proceeded to kiss him senseless again before rocking his world.

"Ten minutes to arrival."

Emma grabbed her head as the announcement came blaring through an unseen speaker.

"Upon arrival, please proceed to your next-"

Throwing the pillow over her head to cover her ears, Emma whined in protest as the announcement continued with travel directions. She needed silence, sleep, and something for her headache. She jumped when she heard a groan from above her. _Fuck_! Memories from the previous evening inundated her fuzzy mind. Sweet, sexy, and British was still here. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been to drunk to screw and run. What was she going to do now? This was going to be awkward.

Suddenly a lean body landed in front of her as he hopped down from the top bunk. She gasped at the sheer amount of chest hair; she wanted to touch it. Why couldn't she remember touching it last night? How was she going to employ this encounter for future use if she couldn't even remember it?!

"Sorry, Swan, didn't mean to frighten you."

He must have mistaken her gasp at the glorious chest hair for fright. "You didn't," she mumbled into the blankets that she had pulled over her head when he looked at her. If it wasn't going to be awkward, she sure as hell was trying her best to make it so.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like shit," she answered honestly. In fact, she couldn't even feel that pleasantly used vibe warming her body, the one she got after a night of mind blowing sex.

"I don't know about you, but I have almost five hours before my next train. How about we grab breakfast at this next station?"

Didn't he know Emma Swan doesn't do the morning after? After making sure she was decent, Emma pulled back the blankets to- _fully dressed_ , she thought, looking down at herself. She was fully dressed, almost like she'd never undressed. "Look, Killian, last night was… well I don't actually remember a lot of it, but I'm not usually into the whole morning after thing with a one night stand."

He put his hand over his heart, a grin tugging at the corner of his oh so kissable lips. "I'd be mortally wounded if that's what this was, Swan."

"What?" she asked as she stood up out of bed. She reached into her bag of snacks and grabbed a bottle of water, attempting to drink away the deadly breath of a morning after drinking heavily the night before. She offered the remainder to Killian.

He took the proffered water and drank before answering. "Well, even by the furthest stretch, my definition of a one night stand has never been having a sleepover in bunk beds."

Emma's head was spinning as he looked at her with that sweet smile on his face, crinkle lines at his eyes telling her that he was thoroughly enjoying whatever turmoil she was currently going through as she struggled to remember last night. There was steak and rum, kissing and grinding. He'd been in her bed at one point and… _oh dear god_ , there had been begging and alcohol fueled tears. Emma threw her head into her hands as she tried to shake away the mortification that came with knowing she had shed tears over him not letting her suck his cock.

"Is it all coming back to you now, Swan?"

"Oh, fuck you!"

"We've been over that already. You were too drunk," he said playfully.

"This is not funny!"

"Oh, come now love, of course it is." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her into his chest and cupped her cheek in his other hand. "I've never had a gorgeous woman cry over not giving me a blowjob. And, if it makes you feel any better," he whispered, running his thumb along her lips, "I hate myself for not letting you wrap these around my cock."

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

"I'm hard just thinking about it," he muttered into her ear before rutting his hips against hers.

"Then I guess you should've let me service you," she teased.

"I would never take advantage of a woman too drunk to make mindful decisions. What if you'd regretted it?"

"Wow, you really are a gentleman."

"Course I am, I said I was."

"I've learned what most men say isn't usually what they mean, and is rarely the truth."

"I'm not most men, love."

Emma smiled up at this paradoxical man, he was a walking contradiction to most of her concepts of men. "Thank you, Killian. Too bad we didn't wake up a little sooner, we could have, you know." Standing up on her tiptoes, still encompassed in his arms, she connected her lips to his, morning breath be damned. They kissed, getting lost in each other, until the announcer came overhead again, this time announcing two minutes to arrival.

"Well, I must admit, I snooped a bit, or I might have set an alarm to wake you up sooner."

Emma stiffened as she wondered what exactly he meant.

"You left your itinerary on the table there, and after I finally got you to stop mauling me, I had a peek to see if we might be headed in the same direction."

Emma let out a nervous laugh, "That's not snooping, you goof."

"I just meant you didn't share it with me, so I was hoping you wouldn't be upset."

Emma was shocked to see he was being genuinely apologetic and true in what he was saying. "I'm not upset, I would have done the same thing." The tension left her body as she processed that they had two very different definitions of snooping.

"Not upset, but your sense of relief leads me to believe there's more to find out, just who are you, Swan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she jested to bring back the levity.

"Perhaps I would," he replied.

 _Dammit_ , she cursed, _he brought gravity right back_. Emma didn't do serious, so in true Emma fashion, she changed the subject. "So, are we headed in the same direction?"

"Insofar as Chicago, I only looked at the next ticket in your itinerary, gentlemen's promise," he vowed, hand over his heart once more. "And that is why I let you sleep."

"What do you mean?"

"Well darling, last night you only agreed to sleep if I promised to wake you for an early morning rendezvous, but when I discovered we have the next two days and nights for you to suck my cock to your heart's content, as well as partake in all other enjoyable activities we may wish, I decided not to wake you."

Several things happened to Emma in that moment. She laughed at the way he salaciously waggled his eyebrows, they had a ridiculous range of motion, and she shivered a bit in anticipation, because she wanted to engage in all the enjoyable activities with this man. But somewhere, buried deep, she also pondered the repercussions of tying herself to someone so charismatic, attractive, and likeable for the next forty-eight hours in such close quarters.

It didn't take her but a moment to push down the anxiety and embrace the here and now; it wasn't like they were going to fall in love. "You're on, Jones," she said.

The train began slowing as Emma gathered the last of her belongings into her duffel. They went to Killian's compartment where he grabbed his things, and headed into Sacramento Valley Station in search of a breakfast fit for a couple of hungover singles.

Over breakfast, they discussed little more than their jobs, or temporary lack thereof, since they discovered they were both on their way toward a new beginning. Emma proposed the idea of not disclosing where their ultimate destinations were, since they weren't headed toward anything together. "Let's just be together in the here and now. No talk of the future."

"From here to Chicago then," Killian proposed, raising his coffee mug.

Emma clinked her mug against his and they both drank. "Mmm that's good," Emma groaned. "Caffeine is what I need to kick this hangover's ass."

"I'll need you to save those lovely noises for the bedroom, Swan. You sound positively sinful as you eat and drink."

She grinned wickedly at this information and proceeded to cherish her breakfast, just loudly enough for Killian's benefit. Although the tightening in his trousers did not feel like much of a benefit, more like false imprisonment.

"You are a bloody minx, and I will pay you back in kind, Swan."

"I'm counting on it," Emma purred.

On the way back to the train station they stopped at a small drugstore for some waters to combat hangover dehydration, and a few snacks, just in case they didn't feel like leaving the room.

"Checking in for the California Zephyr to Chicago."

"May I see your ID, please?"

Emma quickly handed over her ID, excited to get checked in and on the train. She needed a shower, and then intended to spend all day in bed with a handsome Brit.

"So, we are overbooked on this train and we are asking for volunteers to take the next train out."

"No!" Emma blurted out. She didn't mean to be abrupt, but she had needs, and even if it was due to a gentlemanly gesture, she'd been kept waiting for too long already.

The woman jumped slightly.

"Apologies, lass. My friend here is a bit on edge. I believe we can help with what you're asking, just give us a moment?"

"What?" Emma whined as Killian put his hand at the small of her back and led her away from the window. She eyeballed the woman who was now gazing at Killian with heart eyes.

"Listen love, since we plan to enjoy each other for the next two days anyway, why don't we give up one of our rooms and stay together."

Emma's eyes bugged out of her head as she weighed the pros and cons of living together. Sure it was only two days, but it was very close quarters with nowhere to run, and it was two whole days! She realized she was contradicting herself in her own stupid argument, but it was a valid argument. Looking up into Killian's eyes, and seeing the easy smile on his lips, she relaxed a bit.

"Here to Chicago, nothing more." He smiled so broadly, his eyes crinkled.

Emma smiled in return. "Okay, let's do it."

Killian leaned in, nuzzling her ear, "Oh, we will, Swan... over and over," he growled. He led her back to the same window, all polite smile, like he hadn't just tried to make her panties combust. "All right, we have decided to give up her roomette, and we will both stay in mine."

"Why mine?" Emma asked as a reflex. It didn't really matter, she just didn't like not being given the option.

"One more moment?" Killian asked the attendant, before leading Emma to a sidebar once more.

Emma watched as the woman's eyes all but said, "Anything for you."

"We give up yours so she can refund you your money. My company has paid for my move, including travel, so I'm not out any money."

 _I am a stubborn ass,_ she mused. That was $1500 she could definitely use while she looked for a new job. "Makes perfect sense, sorry." Grabbing Killian's hand and lacing their fingers together, she pulled him back to the window. "Okay, we're ready. We will give up my room and share his." She handed over her card so the money could be refunded.

"We appreciate your flexibility, this will allow another family to get home for the holidays!"

"I plan to appreciate your flexibility too," Killian whispered in Emma's ear as she tried to answer the attendant.

"Glad we could help," Emma stuttered as he continued to rile her up.

The moment they were on board, Killian pushed Emma up against the door to their shared quarters. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, and kissed her as he'd wanted to through their entire breakfast.

"Easy tiger, let me get freshened up?" Emma panted out when they broke for air.

"Aye, good idea, I could use a shower myself."

Emma brushed her lips against his, "I will meet you back here in thirty minutes."

"I'll be the one naked in bed." Killian pecked her lips one last time, grabbed his shower bag and clothes and left the compartment.

Emma tore through her bag once he was gone. She needed to find her sexiest panties, a razor, and her toothbrush. After locating everything she needed, she headed to the women's facilities. Right before she left the little room, she pulled out the condoms she'd bought at the drug store and set them on the side table.

She took her time, getting lost in thoughts of what was to come and enjoying the hot spray of the shower as she bathed and shaved her legs.

Dressing quickly in the tiny black lace thong and matching bra, she covered herself in black leggings and a cozy cream colored sweater. Emma decided against applying any makeup, but did use the community hair dryer and her brush to add soft waves and lots of body. Glancing at herself in the mirror one last time, she was struck with a sudden bout of nerves.

"Quit being ridiculous, it's just sex," she muttered to her reflection. _Hopefully really satisfying sex_.

"Come in," he called out when Emma knocked quietly on the door to their room. "You needn't knock, darling, this is your room too."

"I wanted to make sure you were decent before barging in."

"I assure you," he began as he threw the covers to the side, "I am not."

Emma bit down on her lip to stifle the gasp that wanted to fly out. He was a sight, sprawled out in the bed, naked from head to toe. She'd known he had hair, as evidenced by the shirts he liked to leave unbuttoned, but taking in the whole picture had her squirming to find just a little friction down south. That thick chest hair tapered down his stomach, narrowing at his pelvic region and leading a path straight to the promised land. Emma bit down so hard when her gaze landed on his cock, her lip started to sting. She licked her lips to soothe the stinging sensation as Killian gripped the base of his shaft and his balls while he watched her peruse his form.

"As much as I enjoy being ogled, I'd much rather you join me."

The transe that had come over Emma broke with his words and she eagerly walked over the side of the bed and climbed in next to him. Lying on her side, Emma rested her hand on his chest and kneaded the flesh before raking her nails lightly through the hair she'd been dying to caress. A shiver wracked Killian's body at her light teasing of his chest and nipples. "Like that?" she murmured.

"Aye." Killian pulled her head toward his so he could kiss her. His other hand roamed the expanse of her back until he was slipping it inside her leggings palming her ass. He massaged and squeezed, "Fuck, I have wanted to feel this ass since you left me standing on the platform back in Seattle."

As much as Emma wanted every part of him on her and in her, she had a mission that she'd been wanting to complete, and right now seemed like the perfect opportunity. Breaking away from his kiss, she trailed her mouth along the contour of his perfectly sculpted jaw, planting wet, hot kisses as she went. Emma laughed lightly as another shiver took hold of Killian's body. "Sensitive?"

"It's all you, love, you do things to me."

Emma rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the undercurrent of sweetness in his statement. Continuing her path, she nipped and sucked down his neck, stopping momentarily to mark his chest. The noises he made, whether humming in approval, or growling or stuttering through a breath, were making every nerve ending in her body cry out for his touch.

Following a determined path, she was finally where she wanted to be. A small smirk pulled at the corner of her lips as she gazed at his cock up close and personal. "You, Killian Jones, have a gorgeous cock," she told him. She licked from his base to his tip where he was already leaking precum, swirling her tongue at his tip. She savored the salty taste, and blew gently along his shaft where he was still wet from her tongue.

"Bloody hell," Killian growled.

Emma watched with rapt fascination as his cock twitched, almost as if seeking shelter of its own volition. She licked him once more and blew softly again, enjoying teasing him a bit. His whimpers of pleasured pain made her clit throb, and she decided to have mercy on him. Placing her hand at the base of his shaft, Emma finally took him in her mouth. She started with shallow bobs of her head, feeling out how much she'd be able to take without gagging on him. When she felt his hands at the back of her head, she knew in a moment he'd be fucking her mouth.

Killian delicately threaded both hands through her thick, golden hair, not wanting to control her movements, but needing something to hold onto.

When his movements didn't become demanding, Emma moaned appreciatively and began to set her own pace. She alternated between hollowing out her cheeks, sucking hard and laving his tip with the curve of her tongue. Making sure to handle his balls too, she massaged the spot where they met the base of his thick cock before taking him down as deep as he would go.

"Fuck!" he cried out when he hit the back of her throat. His fingers tightened in her hair and tears sprang into her eyes as she fought the reflex to gag. Inhaling deeply through her nose, she relaxed her throat and swallowed around him once more, knowing the contraction would wreck him.

She heard him calling out her name, trying to get her to halt, but she wanted to make him come like this; she enjoyed the control and the power of making a man come with her mouth. Looking up at him, Emma gave a slight nod of her head, encouraging him to let go.

His breath stuttered, broken grunts escaping the back of his throat as the goddess before him sucked his cock with more skill than he'd ever experienced. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on any longer if she went any deeper. As he called out to her, trying to convey that she needed to let up, she swallowed around him, and he was lost to her guile.

Emma sped up her pace, pumping his shaft while still sucking him off as she felt Killian's cock begin to spasm and twitch on her tongue. His grip in her tresses was just shy of pain, which was adding to her pleasure. She made sure to savor every drop he shot into her mouth, swallowing as quickly as she could, while continuing to delicately caress him as he recovered.

"Swan," Killian groaned, panting wildly. "Bad form, love."

Emma immediately ceased her gentle manipulations and let his cock pop out of her mouth. "Excuse me?" she asked, outraged by his audacity, "I'm pretty sure-"

She was cut off when his mouth crushed hers, his tongue swiping greedily over hers. Killian lifted Emma from her place between his knees, standing them both up as he continued to plunder her mouth. "You're pretty sure what?" he asked when they broke for air.

"Bad form, my ass. I'm pretty sure I just gave you the best blow job of your life." Scrutinizing his face, Emma waited for an explanation to his callous words.

"Aye, love, that it was. The bad form was you making your man come before he's had a chance to satisfy his woman."

Emma shivered at his deep, velvety voice when he called himself her man… was she his woman? She supposed for the moment, she definitely was. "Well if that's bad form, then I suppose you better get to pleasing your woman."

Killian didn't need to be told twice. He lifted and tossed her into the lower bunk before jumping on top of her. Emma laughed as he growled into her neck before planting little nips along her collar bone.

One hand rested at her hip as the other grazed over her chest, before circling around her back. He bit the tops of her breasts lightly as he deftly unclasped her bra. "Gorgeous. I believe I owe you a love bite," he murmured into the valley of her breasts before setting to the task on the underside of her right breast.

Emma sucked in a sharp breath as the sting set in on her heated flesh. His hands left trails of goosebumps in their wake as they surveyed the expanse of her belly, up her torso, and finally returned to her breasts. He kneaded the flesh before finally giving her straining nipples the consideration they desperately craved.

Killian cupped each breast and languidly circled the pads of his thumbs over her pebbled peaks. His pupils dilated as he watched Emma writhe under his attentions.

Emma didn't care how wanton she might sound; she was going to know this man in the closest of ways, and then she was never going to see him again. She surrendered herself completely, letting him know just how much she enjoyed having her breasts lavished, with moans and words of encouragement for him to continue.

"Like that do you?"

Emma's answer was in the tensing of her body as a wash of pleasure jolted through her from nipples to clit. Good lord, she was going to come from nipple stimulation alone. The smug bastard would never let that go. She rubbed her thighs together, clenching her core, desperate for release.

"No, no, no, that won't do at all," Killian scolded. He snaked a hand between her thighs and wrenched them apart. "Gods, lass, you're ruining me for life." Killian licked his lips as he gazed at her wet panties. He ghosted his fingers over the soaked material and rubbed her clit through them.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," she chanted under her breath. "Just like that."

Killian continued massaging little circles against her clit, and was rewarded with a cry of his name as she came within seconds. He pulled her panties to the side, wanting to witness his handy work. Biting down on his lip and growling low, he relished the way her pussy contracted as her arousal dripped down her thighs. He was hard as rock again just thinking about what she'd feel like wrapped around his cock. "Fuck Emma, I need to be inside you."

She nodded her head wildly, desperate for the same thing. Reaching to the side table, Emma noticed there were now two boxes of condoms. She grinned as she realized they'd both had the same idea back at the drugstore, but marveled at how they'd missed each other in the small aisle of contraceptives. _Oh well, the more the merrier_ , she mused. Grabbing a box and tearing it open, she handed the foil package to Killian and watched avidly as he carefully rolled it over his tip and down his shaft. She could definitely stand to watch him handle himself a bit more, but right now she needed to be well and truly fucked.

Killian leaned over her, the unspoken question in his eyes as he asked her permission. Nodding with a smile Emma canted her hips, urging him on. After taking a moment to run his length through her slicked lips to lubricate himself, he nudged her entrance and slowly seated himself within her walls.

Emma didn't want slow; placing a hand on his ass, she pulled him forward and thrust her hips to meet his. "Mmmm, that's what I want, your cock filling me up."

Killian's eyes blew wide at her direct request. Since he'd been a sailor for several years, he could definitely follow orders. He grabbed onto her hips and angled her how he wanted her before pulling out almost fully. He slammed back into her, and smirked at the way her breath left her body.

Emma could have sworn he hit her lungs when he pounded roughly into her, expelling the air from her body. "Just like that," she told him. The way his gaze seared into her, the squeeze of his hands on her hips, and the slide of his cock had Emma on edge expeditiously.

Killian fucked into her rhythmically, concentrating on the way her walls still fluttered, drawing his cock further into her. The slapping of their skin and the slippery sounds as his cock disappeared into her time and time again were like an aphrodisiac.

Fisting the sheets in her grasp, Emma fought to not get too loud. She didn't need their neighbors knowing what they were up to, but goddamn, the man knew how to fuck. Her toes curled and her stomach muscles flexed as she straddled the edge of oblivion once more. Killian changed the angle he was hitting her on his next stroke, and she was seeing stars behind her eyelids as they slammed shut. Emma climaxed again, pulses of pleasure sprinkling every nerve in her body, and she reached toward Killian to pull him into a frenzied kiss.

He watched her like a hawk, noting every reaction her body had to his. He could feel her getting close as the wet slide of his cock became warmer with a fresh wave of arousal. He plunged into her rigorously, bottoming out each time, and when Emma's body tensed and her core clenched around him so hard he wanted to cry out in both pain and pleasure, he lost his control.

Emma opened her eyes to watch as Killian came undone again. The tendons in his neck strained against his stubbled skin, and his mouth fell open as he panted curses and praises all at once. He was quite lovely as he fell apart, flushed cheeks, eyes screwed shut, skin glowing with bliss. When he leaned forward to capture her lips, his body melded to hers warmly, and Emma felt like there might not be anywhere else she'd rather be than right here, right now.

"I am ruined, Swan."

"What do you mean?" she whispered through his kisses.

"If I might be slightly ungentlemanly, just for a moment?"

She giggled against his lips. "There wasn't anything gentlemanly about how you just fucked me, Jones. Speak freely."

He laughed and supposed she was right. "There will never be another cunt as alluring as yours, darling. You have ruined me for all other women. I only regret that I have not partaken in tasting you, love. "

Emma blushed at his coarse words, they were blunt and crass, and she'd never been so turned on. "We still have two more days," she smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma hummed quietly to herself in the shower as she washed away the smokey smell of the casino she and Killian had visited while stopped in Winnemucca, Nevada. The train had been slightly delayed due to a sand storm that was brewing over the northeastern region of Nevada.

 _They'd thought about just staying in their room during the 8 PM stop, but when the delay had been announced, Killian had suggested an outing. As such she and her travel companion had decided to hit the town since they now had almost six hours instead of just under two before they departed. Dressing for the evening, they'd headed out to see what the tiny town of Winnemucca had to offer. It turned out there wasn't much, so they'd decided on a casino where they could eat, drink, and play games_.

 _Emma had never been a winner before, but it seemed no matter where she put her money down, she'd been a winner tonight. She'd won at blackjack, roulette, and hit a mini jackpot._

" _I must be your lucky charm," he'd purred into her ear when she hit a $775 dollar jackpot on the Dangerous Beauty slot machine he'd suggested was named after her._

" _Oh, you'll definitely be lucky tonight." Emma had turned in his arms as the siren atop the machine blared loudly. Wrapping her arms around his neck and carding her fingers through his hair she'd latched onto his lips and rubbed her body against his._

" _Does winning turn you on?"_

" _You turn me on, let's go back to the train."_

" _Soon, lass. Let's eat, maybe you'll make those divine noises for me again."_

" _Fine," Emma conceded as her stomach growled at the mention of food._

 _Killian had led her through the casino with a hand on the small of her back while they'd looked for a place to eat that was open in the middle of the night. They'd found a small diner and the hostess led them to a booth where Emma scooted into the first bench seat. Instead of sitting across from her, Killian scooted in next to her._

" _Oh, how sweet. Are y'all newly weds?"_

 _They'd both shaken their heads emphatically while answering in the negative._

" _Celebratin' an anniversary?"_

" _No, again," Emma smiled fakely, growing more uncomfortable by the moment._

" _Well you certainly do make a cute couple, whatever y'all got going on."_

" _Thanks, lass, do you mind if we look over the menus before we order?" Killian asked, attempting to get rid of the overfriendly wait staff. He'd sensed Emma's discomfort even as the woman left their table side, and in order to distract her, he'd leaned over and planted wet, hot kisses to her neck and ear. "Here to Chicago," Killian whispered before biting down on her ear lobe. He chuckled darkly at the shiver that seized Emma's whole body._

 _She'd turned and met his lips, immediately plundering his mouth to show him just what she had on her mind. "I want you, Killian."_

" _And I you, Emma." His hand slid between her thighs and massaged gently as he'd worked his way further to her center._

She was hungry for Killian again as her hands slipped over her body while she washed. Her mind wandered back to this morning and what she now referred to as sucking cock outside of Sacramento. Emma decidedly loved sucking Killian Jones off; he had a perfect cock, a long, thick, firm shaft and a velvety tip with a slit that had shot hard down her throat. She shivered despite the scalding water cascading down her heaving chest.

Finishing her shower as quickly as she could, Emma hopped out of the tiny stall, dried off, threw on her clothes and practically ran back to their room. She breathlessly opened the door and slammed it closed.

"Someone chasing you, love?" Killian questioned as he looked up over the papers he was pouring over.

Emma couldn't remember when she'd stopped minding that he called her love; the endearment had kind of grown on her. She smiled lasciviously when he looked over the frames that rested low on the bridge of his nose to peer at her hungrily. He looked amazing sitting in the corner reclining chair wearing nothing but a pair of _un_ buttoned, well worn jeans, no shirt, and wet hair.

"So you have glasses too?"

"Aye, mostly for reading the fine print in these blasted contracts." He tossed them to the side where they landed on top of his briefcase. Killian licked his lips as he looked Emma up and down. She had on a skin tight tank top and her hardened nipples poked at the fabric that was wet from her tousled hair, her shorts were just the right side of inappropriate putting her lean thighs on display. His cock twitched as he imagined just how those thighs would feel wrapped around his head.

"Why are you reading contracts in the middle of the night when there are much more enjoyable activities to be had?"

Standing from the lounge chair in the corner he took several paces toward her and pulled her into his arms. "I've been waiting, you were in the shower for a long time. Were you being naughty?"

"Mmmm, I wanted to be," she admitted, "but then I decided I'd rather have the real thing." She palmed his erection through the soft denim, then started to unzip him.

Killian's hand was quick to cease her movement. "Not a chance," he growled. "You will be first tonight, Swan." He pushed her toward the bed while staring into her eyes like a hungry wolf about to devour its prey.

Emma's whole body prickled with anticipation as she looked back at him, refusing to blink or break first. His next question shocked her a bit though, and she faltered, blinking her eyes and frowning.

"Top or bottom?"

"What, no foreplay tonight?"

Killian laughed a deep mirthful thing. "Top or bottom bunk, you concupiscent little minx."

Emma joined him in laughter, partly at herself, and partly at his choice of words. "Who the fuck says concupiscent?"

"Those of us who don't like the word horny use the word concupiscent." He purposefully popped the t and rolled his hips into hers. "Now, top? Or bottom?"

"We already christened the bottom, I guess we could try and fuck on every surface we've been provided."

"Stellar plan, Swan, now get these sweet cheeks up there." Killian brought both his hands down firmly on her behind then squeezed.

She obeyed immediately, climbing the small ladderwell to the top bunk. She paused when she heard him growl.

Killian watched as she climbed, her arse looked positively edible. He palmed himself as he watched her go, grunting at the contact. She had him more worked up than he could ever remember being over any woman. When she stopped to look down at him, he couldn't resist. He stepped up to the first rung and slipped a hand into the leg of her shorts. Sliding them up over her cheek, he bit down on her pert flesh. His cocked jumped at her moans as he soothed the bite with his tongue and lips. "Gods, you have a delectable arse."

Emma giggled at the way his accent got super heavy when he talked dirty. It was so hot, she couldn't remember ever being this turned on and looked after by any man before Killian. Climbing into the bunk on her hands and knees she made sure to shake her ass in his face.

"Such a tease."

"It's not a tease if I let you have it."

Killian inhaled so hard at the thought of her tight ass around his cock, that he choked.

"You okay there," Emma laughed. She watched as he descended the ladder and reached for a bottle of water. She took that moment to get ready, maybe steal his breath away again.

"You'll be the death of me," he muttered as he caught his breath. He took a few more swigs of water before stripping off his jeans, and climbing back up to join her. The sight that greeted him was stunning. She was stripped bare, legs bent at the knee, feet spread wide and planted firmly against the mattress. One hand kneaded a breast and the other played languidly at her folds.

"It's like you're trying to kill me!" he gasped as he caught sight of her. Spread for him, her hand playing, first and third fingers spreading her folds while her middle finger stroked her clit. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage this, the bed wasn't long enough for them both to lay out, but he needed to taste her. "Scoot down, love." Once she was close enough, he grabbed her wrist and brought her fingers to his mouth. He sucked each finger clean, then wrapped his arms under her thighs and pulled her glistening folds to his waiting mouth.

Emma's hips bucked wildly as his tongue flicked feather light touches against her clit. It wasn't enough and she struggled against the strong grasp he had around her thighs as he held her down to tease her. She whined needily as he continued to barely ghost his tongue over her most sensitive spot. "Killian, please."

"You started without me, love. Very naughty." He spread her thighs wider when he felt her try to squeeze them for some semblance of pleasure.

Emma carded a hand into his hair then yanked his head up so she could look into his eyes. "I am going to finish without you too if you don't fu-"

Her words were replaced with a moan as he gave her the full pleasure of his tongue. He licked long flat strokes through her folds, tasting every drop that trickled down her drenched core. "I love the way you taste, Emma," he murmured into her clit before sucking it into his mouth.

Emma's grip in his hair tightened mercilessly as he held the perfect amount of suction over her clit so he could stroke it with his tongue at the same time. "So... good… oh…" She couldn't formulate complete sentences as she watched him eat her out. Killian was watching her intently through darkened eyes, and it revved her up as they maintained eye contact through one of the most intimate experiences of her life.

"Touch your breasts, love." Killian grinned against her folds when she mercifully released his hair to comply immediately. He stood on the stairs to the bunk, cock in agony as he couldn't even seek friction against the bed, legs shaking as he worked to set Emma ablaze. He released one of her thighs so he could finger her pussy. Keeping his mouth focused on her clit, Killian plunged two fingers into her wetness, groaning as he anticipated shoving his cock in her.

Emma kneaded her breasts, pinching her nipples as he'd bid her to do. The second he released her thigh it wrenched closed, rubbing against the side of his head before extending fully over his shoulder and flexing down to her toes as she bordered the edge of bliss. When his fingers entered her suddenly, her breath caught, and her fingers clamped down around her breasts, grasping tightly as she crumbled under his exertions.

"Delicious," he praised as he licked away every trace of her orgasm. Climbing the rest of the way into the bed he squeezed between Emma and the wall. One arm behind his head, and one thrown over his face, he was the picture of comfort.

"I don't want the outside," she complained. "It's cold."

"You'll want to be exactly where you are for the way I'm going to fuck you."

Emma arched an eyebrow and propped herself up on her elbow to face him. She traced a nail down the center of his chest, following the natural contours of his hair all the way down to where it gathered into a singular path toward his glorious cock. "And just how are you going to fuck me?"

"Give me a minute, love, I've lost a bit of feeling in me legs and toes from standing on that damned ladder." He peeked out from under his arm and offered her a glistening smile, "Worth it."

Emma glowed under the compliment and leaned down to kiss him. His beard was still a bit damp from her arousal, but she didn't care, it was kinda hot tasting herself on him, she'd never done that before. Licking along his lips and into his mouth she was rewarded with a growl from Killian as he rolled to face her and pinned her to the mattress kissing her roughly.

They made out, kissing and caressing, alternating between moments of rough and feral need and tenderness. Killian's hands were all over, he traced patterns along her sides, fondled her breasts, massaged the muscles of her back, and squeezed her perfect ass. Emma was more singularly focused, she jerked him off with one hand while her other hand cupped a muscular buttcheek. She delighted in the way the muscles of his ass and hip slid under her palm as he shallowly thrust into her warm hand. The pace they set was enough to drive him mad with want, but not over the edge.

"Turn over," he grunted.

"You want me on my hands and knees?" she purred.

"Eventually yes, but we don't have enough room up here for that." He reached his hand straight up, touching the ceiling, and it was true, he'd never be able to fuck her doggy-style up here unless he wanted to be bent at the knee and at the torso.

"Turn over so you're facing away from me." Once she'd turned over he told her to put one arm under the pillow they were going to share, and lay her head down. "Reach under the mattress with your other hand."

As she felt around Emma was surprised to find a foil package. "Well, you're just a regular boy scout, prepared for every eventuality." She handed the condom to him over her shoulder, where he was propped up on his elbow. He was silent for a moment as he ripped the package open with his teeth and then rolled the rubber sheath over his length.

"I think you'll find there is nothing boyish about me." Killian sealed his lips to her neck, sucking hard, then thrust his hips upward, sinking into her slippery depths.

A high pitched exhale left Emma's mouth when he thrust into her suddenly. "Oh, you feel so good like this."

"Just good?" Killian grabbed her thigh and put it up over his so she was spread a little more. Placing his free hand over her stomach he held her close, almost possessively, as he slid in and out of her at a lazy pace.

"You do not need your ego stroked."

"It's not my ego being stroked right now," he rasped into her ear. "You feel like heaven wrapped around me. Your cunt is so warm, so wet, and swollen perfectly to take all of me, Swan."

Emma whimpered as he muttered his filth in her ear. His hand tightened around her as he picked up his pace. She reached her arm around his back to hold onto something as he pistoned into her. There was the flex of his hips again, and it made her hotter feeling his body working to bring her pleasure. She understood now why he'd put her on the outside, he'd be fucking her into the wall right now if they were reversed.

Killian was getting close, the way she writhed and arched her back in his hold meant she was getting close too. He felt her hand cover his and slide it down her belly, and he knew what she wanted. He placed his palm against her mound and rubbed circles to her clit with his thick fingers. He pounded into her harder, "I'm so close, Emma. Come with me?"

When he wasn't talking, his mouth was pressing kisses and bites along her neck and ear.

Emma couldn't find her words and instead nodded her head vigorously. She needed to come again, the pressure was building and she felt as if she might burst.

"Now, love. Come all over my cock," he commanded and then bit down on her ear.

A shiver broke across her skin when he bit and suckled her ear, but the final piece had been when he demanded that she come all over his cock. "Killian," she moaned as he slammed home a final time.

Killian stilled his hips as he came at his deepest point inside her, letting her spasming walls choke and caress his cock through his orgasm. He leaned his head into her neck, panting for air. He wasn't out of shape by any means, but she brought out an animalistic need in him that had him pushing the envelope of rigor. "You are fucking brilliant, lass."

 _How did he do that_ , she wondered. From filth to praise in the blink of an eye. "You're not too bad yourself."

"I think you can do better than that," he prodded, tickling her side.

"Hey," she yelped. "No tickling!"

"Says who?" Killian squeezed her side again, eliciting the most captivating giggles he'd ever heard.

"Okay, okay! You were exemplary, fucking amazeballs, you have a distinguished supercock amongst mere mortals."

It was Killian's turn to laugh, and it was a deep, belly laugh. "Amazeballs? I don't think I've ever been called that before."

"Oh, and you have been told that you have a supercock amongst mere mortals," she deadpanned.

"At least twice," he bantered back without missing a beat. "Let me get cleaned up before we have a mess to deal with."

Emma moved a bit, letting him slip from her and then sat up. She climbed down the ladder first, and Killian followed behind. "Hold on, I brought something for you." Emma dug in the pile of things she'd dropped after her shower. She found a washcloth she'd gotten wet and brought back for exactly this reason and handed it over to Killian. "It's a little cold now, but it's better than tissues that will make your cock look like it was tarred and feathered."

"Well, now who's the prepared boy scout?"

"Oh, I know there is nothing boyish about any of this." Emma gestured to her whole body cockily before grabbing the second washcloth to clean herself.

It was almost four in the morning when they finally climbed into the lower bunk, both exhausted by the long day and night, it was nearing dawn and all either wanted to do was get some sleep.

"Good night, love." Killian placed a kiss to her temple, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Night," she murmured after pecking his lips. Good night kisses and snuggles? She didn't even recognize this Emma Swan. She was too tired to freak out over the domesticity that was going on right now, and more than that, she kind of like it.

Despite waking up several times, Emma had never slept so soundly as she did over the next eight hours. Each time she woke she was still securely snuggled in the arms that held more comfort and joy than she'd ever known. And each time that thought crossed her sleepy mind, she pushed it away in favor of just being. Everything about this experience was new to her, and she found that she wanted to enjoy every moment. The steady rhythm of the train and the happiness in her heart lulled her back to sleep each time.

Killian could have woken much sooner, but each time he realized that this enigmatic woman was still comfortably wrapped up in his embrace he decided to stay put. Emma had sailed unexpectedly into his life, and he could not be more enthralled by her than he currently felt. He wanted to know more, he wanted to know everything about her.

The moment they realized the other was awake, they were back on each other, their need to take, and be taken, insatiable. It started off slow and sweet, as they kissed and touched their way back into full wakefulness.

Emma stretched her body, enjoying the sated feeling that inundated her entire being. Looking at her phone, she realized why she was so hungry. They'd slept away half the day and had now spent the remainder partaking in some rather rigorous activities. Emma had even let him have that which she'd promised, she was no tease, though she was more than a little sore.

A smile commanded her face as she pulled on her panties and bra. She chuckled under her breath remembering the way he'd choked last night when she'd suggested it. Then there was the gobsmacked expression on his face when she'd actually offered her ass to him this afternoon as she looked over her shoulder, telling him, _all aboard_.

Killian watched her from the comfort of their still warm bed. A beatific smile encompassed her face and she was glowing. He hoped he was the cause of this change.

"Get dressed, I'll take you to dinner. My treat since I won big last night."

"Wherever shall we go?"

"Hmmmm." Emma tapped her chin as though she were deep in thought. "I know! Let's go to the dining cart."

They both chuckled at their own silliness while getting dressed.

"After you, darling," Killian said as he held the door to the hall open.

"You just want to look at my ass while we walk."

"Aye, so?"

"What if I wanted to look at your ass?"

"Well then," Killian said as he took her hand in his and pulled her behind him to walk to dinner, "look your fill, Swan."

Emma chuckled at the way he sashayed his hips, even going so far as to put a hand on his hip and throw her a coy smile over his shoulders.

They sat down at a small two top in the dining cart and perused the menu quietly. Each had a little more on their mind than just the food choices, but neither knew how to break the ice. Killian wanted to know more about this enigmatic woman. Where was she going, why was she running, did she feel any of the connection he felt to her, outside of the obvious sexual chemistry? Would they really never see each other again after Chicago?

Emma found herself enjoying Killian's company more by the minute. She'd never met another soul who she'd hit it off with quite like this, and she didn't just mean sexually. Of course she would chalk up their quick rapport to the fact that there was no end game to worry about, just a final destination where they'd go their separate ways.

"Let's play a game," Killian suggested once they'd made their orders.

Emma saw the spark in Killian's eyes as he asked the question, like he knew he was on thin ice, but he was going to walk that line anyway. "What kind of game?"

"Just a simple game of Q & A."

Emma felt her shoulders tense up as she looked into his engaging expression. His eyebrow cocked, he was all cheshire grin and roguish charm, as if she shouldn't have a care in the world about his obvious challenge. "I don't know…"

"There's a catch, to keep it from getting too out of hand. You can only ask a question that you will answer first." Killian noticed the moment Emma relented, her shoulders visibly loosening up, and a small smile catching her lips. "C'mon, I'll start, how old are you Emma Swan? I am thirty."

"I'm twenty-eight, old man."

"As you can see, I've maintained my youthful glow. Your turn."

Emma sat silently thinking about another question she could ask that she also wouldn't mind answering. "What do you do for a living? I'm a cop." She knew that technically she had just quit her job, but she planned to go into the same line of work once she arrived back home.

"I own a shipping business with my brother, Liam. We are based out of England, I run that side. When we expanded to the eastern seaboard of United States six years ago, my brother and his wife were the ones to come out here to set up shop, and now they are ready to go home. Since I've no attachments left in England, the logical play is for me to come here and take his place, so he and Elsa can go home."

Emma didn't fail to see the bitterness that colored his tone when he spoke of being unattached. She also noticed just how much he'd expounded on his answer; she only hoped he didn't expect the same.

"So, since I just answered this anyway, what takes you toward the east coast?"

"That's cheating!"

Killian grasped at his chest, "You wound me, Swan. I was merely killing two birds with one stone!"

Emma huffed with displeasure as she signaled the server to order another drink. "Well, if you must know, I too have a brother and am headed home for a visit."

"So you are headed to the east coast!" Killian was practically glowing, his smile was so wide.

"What? Oh! You cheater, your shipping business is probably run by pirates." Emma clenched her fists on top of the table. She hated being bested! Killian had only known she was headed to Chicago in the midwest, yet he'd outsmarted her with the assumptive question.

Killian just sat preening under his victory and let Emma huff and puff. With any luck her frustration would make it easier to learn more about her.

The waiter came back with their drinks, and Emma immediately ordered two more. "Alright, pirate," she muttered before tossing back her double, "you're on."

They played through dinner, eating, drinking, and laughing. Emma learned that Killian and his brother bicker a lot, but they love each other deeply, his favorite sport is football, surprise, surprise - the American kind. He wanted to be in a boy band as a child, he plays the piano and guitar, and sings, his favorite cuisine is Italian, and he is not a butt or breast man because he is a fan of every part of her… _Good one, Jones,_ she'd told him.

Killian learned that Emma and her brother get along great and like himself, she gets along famously with her sister-in-law, her favorite sport is also American football, and she had always wanted to go into law enforcement so she could catch all the bad guys. She loved to sing in the shower, did not play any instruments, her favorite food is grilled cheese and onion rings, and she does not have a preferred feature on a man, but does prefer dark hair and scruff. He'd lit up like a firework at that answer.

Emma was a little more loose lipped as they finished their third drink and started in on a triple layer chocolate cake with raspberry drizzle. "Why are you unattached?" she asked around a mouthful of the chocolate confection.

"You have to answer first, love, and if you do, so too shall I."

Emma rolled her eyes at his flowery phrasing. "I'm unattached because men are assholes."

"I'm afraid that's a bit too vague, unless you'd like me to be just as obscure?"

"Ugh, fine." She thought on how in depth to go and decided to go for broke. Nothing like a little honesty to see if her track record would remain the same. "I'm unattached because my most recent ex slept with our former boss so he could get a promotion we were both eligible for. The ex before that left me during a pregnancy scare, and prior to that, at the start of my bad decisions in a long line of bad decisions was ten years ago when I ran away from the only home and family I had ever known to follow a boy. He left me for someone else after two years, he'd been seeing her behind my back for almost the whole time. Guess I was too caught up in work to notice."

"Don't do that, love. Don't accept someone else's mistakes as your own. He fucked up, not you, and he's a bloody idiot for letting someone like you go. They all were."

Emma could feel the blush along her cheeks, she didn't exactly know what 'someone like you' meant, but she knew he meant it as a compliment. And even though she knew Killian was right about where to lay blame, it was an old habit of a foster kid who couldn't figure out who else could be to blame _but herself_ , each time things didn't work out with a family.

"Where did you go, Swan?"

At some point during her reverie Killian had reached across the table top to hold her hand. She shook her head to clear the old hurt. "Just thinking about why I do that… you know, blame myself."

"And?"

"Well that is another question, and I believe it is your turn to answer."

"Ah, right you are. I am unattached because from the time I started working, I buried myself in the business. I was a bitter young man, angry at my father for his treatment of my mother and subsequent abandonment of our family, and disheartened that my mother died too young. I had no desire to partake in true love. Sure I scratched the occasional itch, but I was never serious about relationships. I met a woman several years ago who made me see more of what life had to offer. We fell in love, or I at least I did. Turns out she was married to a man several years older than herself and she'd become a bored wife. She was slightly older than me, and I became her boy toy. She told me for a long time that she would leave him, and I let her string me along. The catalyst for our separation was finding out that she had a child. I couldn't knowingly stay in the picture when there was a child who had a mother and father and the only thing standing in the way of his world remaining intact was me. I couldn't destroy a family as my father had, so I broke it off. I am better off for knowing her, she opened my eyes to the world around me, and after the initial hurt wore off I feel like I have come out a better man."

Emma squeezed his hand, but instead of apologizing for his bad experience, she softly said, "We know how to pick 'em."

"You say that sarcastically, lass, but we are sitting here together. That's got to count for something."

"Your turn," she said, trying not to smile too big, because it did feel like it counted for something.

"You know what I'm going to ask. You set yourself up for it."

Emma feigned ignorance, shaking her head and quirking her eyebrow. If he wanted to know, the rules were going to change a little bit.

"All right, your stubbornness, why do you blame yourself for other people's mistakes?"

Killian knew he'd made a mistake when Emma grinned like a murderer who'd just been acquitted and could never be tried again. Somehow he had stepped into a trap. He waited anxiously for the punchline.

"Well, since you can't answer that particular question, I will answer, if and only if I get to ask you any question I want at a time of my choosing, without having to answer it myself," Emma said.

Killian narrowed his eyes at her. It would seem she had bested him. But what else could she ask that he wasn't willing to tell her? They'd talked about Liam, Father, his ex; there wasn't much else to tell.

"Do we have an accord?" she asked.

"Aye, love, we have an accord."

"Let's go back to the room for this one. I don't tell this story often, when I do I don't like to tell it in front of a room full of strangers." Emma stood up, and since they were still holding hands she pulled him up with her. "You can look at my ass this time."

Emma had put off her answer for as long as she could. She'd wondered just how in depth she'd go when telling Killian about her past, as she changed into one of his t-shirts and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. Now sitting perched in his lap as they sat together in the recliner, unless she used her powers of persuasion for sex, she'd need to answer. She felt rather protected wrapped in his arms, curled in on herself, like she could get through this story without breaking apart.

"You don't have to tell me, you know," he whispered.

"I know." Emma wrapped his arm around her middle a little tighter and laced their fingers together, snuggling into his hold. "I am choosing to give you the real answer on why I blame myself for how others see and treat me. I haven't told this story to many and I only ask one thing… no pity."

Killian brought their joined hands over his heart, "I promise."

"I was abandoned at birth, found on the side of a road." Emma stopped to clear her throat, her voice a little hoarse around the bubble that always formed in her throat when she talked about childhood. It wasn't that she still felt bad for herself, she just hated the way the system had failed in her case. It broke her heart that it was still happening to orphans across the country.

"I was an orphan most of my childhood. I don't know everything about the beginning, but I know the parts my adoptive mother told me. When I was found on the side of the road, I was brought to the local hospital. There was a nurse who cared for me and petitioned to adopt me before I went into the system. Her name was Ruth Nolan, and her petition was denied because she was a single mother with a child of her own, and only had a single income. I went into the foster system, and for the next year and a half I lived with a foster family. At almost two I was approved to be adopted by the Swan family, and they named me Emma Swan. Other than being told that tidbit of information, I don't have any memories of them. On our way home from the final adoption hearing, which had come after a six month adoption process, they were killed in a car crash. My car seat was thrown from the car and I didn't suffer a single injury.

"I was brought into the same hospital to be checked out, and Ruth Nolan again petitioned for adoption and was denied for the same reasons. The next two years were a mix of different foster homes. When I was four, I was adopted by another family, I remember them well, I lived with them for a little over three horrible years. During that time we moved to Phoenix, Arizona where my adoptive father had invested everything into a business that never took off, it took a toll on him and he started drinking. He'd always been verbally abusive, but he became physically abusive with the drink in hand, and after beating the shit out of my adoptive mother one too many times, he was finally arrested and put behind bars. She tried to take care of me for a time, but she had started drinking heavily too, and by the time I was eight I had missed more than half the third grade and we were living in her car. Social services got involved and I was taken away. They'd given me the choice to stay in Phoenix or go back to my place of birth, but I refused to talk. Either way I was being put back into foster care. After another three years of bouncing from home to home, getting kicked out for fighting, stealing, or just being as nasty and mean as I could be to anyone who got too close, I ran away.

"When I was caught two states away and authorities looked into who I was, they decided to send me back to where I was born, Maine. Once more I was taken to that same hospital, and wouldn't you know it, that same nurse was there. I was eleven by that time, and she tried again to adopt me, but again the powers that be decided she was not fit to adopt me with just one income and no spouse. What a crock of shit. Not many people are looking for moody preteens to take home and call their own, so I was sent to a local group home. It was probably the best thing for me. No one tried to be a mommy or a daddy, no one tried getting close.

"Every week Ruth and her son David would come to visit me in the group home. I still don't know why she cared so much…" Emma sniffed at the memory of the woman who changed her life. Her head ached, maybe a little from the drinks, but mostly from trying to hold the tears at bay. "She was the first person I let into my heart, the first person I remember who chose to care about me. She petitioned for adoption seven times before a judge finally realized I was spending more time at her house than I was at the group home anyway. That or the adoption agency got tired of processing the same paperwork over and over, or maybe they realized she was more stubborn than they were. I was fourteen and a half when I officially moved in with the Nolan's. Ruth was my savior, and my brother David is the best brother a girl could have. I had three wonderful years with Ruth before she passed."

"What happened?"

"Brain aneurysm, it was so sudden." She'd gone further into her story than she'd anticipated, and choked back a sob as she remembered the end of the best years of her life.

Killian felt the jolt in Emma's body as she tried to hold back the pain. He tried not to, but how could he not feel some sort of sorrow for the life she'd been dealt? He'd promised no pity though, and he was a man of his word. Instead of offering any words, he just held her tighter, running a hand up and down her back and pressing soft kisses into her hair.

"I kind of spun out of control after her death. David was away at college when it happened, he and his high school sweetheart came home for the funeral. After they left to go back to college, I was right back where I'd always been, alone. I felt like happiness just wasn't in the cards for me. I found a guy who treated me like nothing special, we were two fucked up peas in a pod, I followed him to the west coast for a new start, and now we've come full circle."

"Thank you for sharing your story with me, Emma."

"No pity, you promised."

"No pity, love. I just want you to know I've never met such a tough lass. I admire you, Emma. You're smart, fierce, strong, passionate, kind, all things you instilled in yourself, long before Ruth was allowed to care for you. And here you are, on your way to a new beginning. Not many are brave enough to start anew with little more than their closest possessions and hope."

"Hope," Emma snorted. "You sound like Mary Margaret."

Killian cocked an eyebrow. "Who is this _Mary Margaret_?"

"She is a peddler of hope."

"Hope isn't a bad thing."

Emma knew he was absolutely right; Mary Margaret would have said the same thing, and she would have been right too. But she found that she actually believed it when Killian said it. She felt a tiny blossom of hope sprouting in her heart and it simultaneously hurt and soothed her soul. She didn't realize a tear had fallen until she heard Killian whispering to her not to cry.

He felt the tear hit his bare chest and his heart squeezed for this brilliant woman who had been through enough tragedy and neglect for two lifetimes. "Don't cry, lass."

Emma looked up, shedding several more tears even as he spoke the words. "Then help me clear my mind." She turned and straddled his lap, leaned into him and kissed his lips. "Make me forget."

"Never forget where you've come from, it makes you who you are. I like who you are, Swan." Killian murmured the heartfelt words against her salty, tear stained lips, kissing her between each few words. He'd help her to clear her mind, but he wouldn't ever want to change a single thing about her.

Kissing him breathless, Emma ground her hips against his, desperate to connect with him on that earth shattering level, the level she understood. She was loath to admit it, but this was the closest she'd felt to anyone in a long time, and it wasn't just physical anymore. "Make love to me Killian."

His breath caught in his throat as Emma whispered those intimate words into his ear. He had a feeling Emma Swan wasn't in the habit of making love, and he was over the moon that she wanted him to make love to her. "As you wish." Killian crashed his lips to hers once more and secured her in his grasp, hoping to convey just how passionately he wanted to care for her needs.

 _Princess Bride, Westley,_ she thought. That was one of her favorite movies of all time, combining all the perfect elements of an adventurous, love story. She shivered as she realized she wouldn't even mind if he meant exactly what Westley had meant each time he'd uttered the words _as you wish_ to Buttercup. _Who am I and where is the real Emma Swan?_ She whimpered into the kiss as his hands ghosted up her sides until he was cupping both her breasts and stroking his thumbs over her nipples.

Releasing her breasts and chuckling when she huffed at the loss, he tapped her butt and told her to sit up. "Don't go," he corrected when she lifted from his lap and started to step away. "Just let me get rid of these pesky trousers."

Emma placed her knee back down and lifted up, watching as Killian unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his thighs. He was already hard, and her mouth watered as she debated taking him with her mouth again. Part of her wanted that control right now, but the more dominant part truly did want him to make love to her, to take her slowly and lovingly.

He used his feet to slide his pants off the rest of the way, and coaxed Emma to sit back down so she was straddling him once more. The feel of skin against skin, warm and soft was heavenly; no friction yet, just touching. Killian firmly grasped her hip with one hand, rolling his thumb over her hip bone, while his other hand was drawn to her face. Staring into her eyes, trying to read every emotion she couldn't keep hidden, Killian traced his thumb from her chin, along her jaw, until his fingers could curl against the nape of her neck. Pulling her toward him, he placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and worked his way across before darting his tongue out, seeking entrance. He practically purred when she sunk her fingers into his hair, pent up energy causing her fingers to dance through his locks and along his scalp.

Emma opened as his tongue licked along her lips, leaning into his body and tasting the emotion and desire behind his advances. Her breasts made contact with his chest, and his chest hair teased her to hardened peaks. She rubbed up against him seeking more than the delicate touch. She hummed contentedly as his mouth left hers and he kissed his way down her jaw, behind her ear, and finally to her neck. Her clit ached and her core clenched as he sucked and nipped at the sensitive flesh along the collar of her neck.

He let his lips travel along her neck, spending time in places where she made particularly lovely noises. Leaning forward he sucked a pebbled nipple into his mouth and was both rewarded and punished with her moans of pleasure. He worried her sounds alone might make him spill as his aching cock twitched against his stomach. Killian decided to sit back in the chair, and pulled her against his whole body, breasts back to his mouth, only this time her core met with his. It was the bit of heaven he needed as she instinctively rubbed herself along his length, spreading her warm wetness from base to tip. "Fucking hell, that feels amazing, love."

"Mmmm, you're so hard for me," Emma whispered. She loved how hot and hard he got, every single time, how all the blood rushed to his cock so he was swollen, and leaking with want.

"Always."

Despite how loaded that word was, Emma found she loved hearing it. She continued to grind up and down his length, pulling at his hair to bring his mouth back up to hers. The cool air hit her nipple as he released it, and she shivered before pressing against him, seeking the warmth of his body. "Make love to me."

Killian planted his hands at her hips, guiding her to his tip and she slid down his length unhindered, engulfing him in her slick walls. He held her there steadfastly, savoring the sensation of her sheathing his cock. Killian released her hips in favor of smoothing his hands over her ass to grasp both cheeks.

"Oh Killian, fuck you're so big, you feel so good." Emma rested her forehead against his and breathed in deeply as she adjusted to the welcomed intrusion. When she felt his hands gliding over her ass and gripping her cheeks she lifted slowly, enjoying the drag of his cock along her walls. On her every downstroke he pumped his hips into hers, giving a forceful thrust at the end of each pass.

Emma rode him slowly, arms back around his neck and fingers carded through his hair. And while Killian always had one hand squeezing and kneading the flesh of her perfect behind, the other was wrapped tightly into her hair that he'd pulled loose. Their bodies rocked together, her breasts rubbed deliciously against his chest, and their lips and tongues caressed and soothed.

Despite the languid pace, each found themself nearing bliss. It wasn't lost on Killian that the emotion tied into the evening was what was getting him there, and as much as she might want to deny it, Emma was also aware that the very real feelings were a large part of the reason her walls were already fluttering.

"Fuck!" Killian cursed and his whole body jerked. He broke the kiss and stared wide eyed at Emma. "I'm so sorry, love."

Emma just smiled; she already knew what he was going to say. She didn't even skip a beat, just kept her pace as she rode him. "It's okay, I'm on birth control, it's been awhile for me, so I know I'm clean. And... I trust you."

"I swear, I am clean." He reach a hand toward the table and scrambled for a condom.

"I believe you, no condoms." Emma grinned a little smug smile at him before closing the distance between them. She sucked his ear into her mouth and bit down softly, enjoying the growl the action elicited. "I am so close, Killian," she whispered hotly into his ear. "How about I come all over your bare cock this time?" She pulled her head back to see the affect her words had on him.

He was stunned to silence and starry eyed as he watched her ride him, the telltale signs of her climax clear in the slight increase in the stroke of her hips, the tightening of her walls, and the slackening of her mouth. Where the panic of forgetting the condom had briefly pulled him from the moment, her words and the anticipation of feeling her wet pulsing grip without the barrier brought him sprinting back toward the finish line. Killian pulled her mouth to his once more, and somehow he knew Emma felt the same thing - the need to be connected in that final way.

Emma had never experienced a speechless version of this man, and it was quite breathtaking as he still communicated with her, showing her everything she needed to know with the way he watched her, saw her, and then kissed her through the most soothing and sating orgasms she'd ever experienced. Her walls clenched hard around his cock, and she moaned quietly into his kisses, little yeses and his name falling from her lips.

"Emma," he rasped, clutching at her hips as he thrust into her a final time, releasing all he had to give deep inside her spasming walls. They broke the kiss to recover breathing, arms holding fast to each other, resting forehead to forehead. "That was…"

"I know," Emma said when he couldn't quite put into words what they'd just experienced. _It was different, it was... special_ , she finished silently.

Later, as they drifted off to sleep wrapped in the others' arms, each found they had new hope sparking their hearts. Killian wondered if the possibility of real, true love did exist for him; perhaps his heart wasn't as jaded as he'd thought. And Emma wondered if home wasn't a place, but a person, as she reveled in the unfamiliar feelings Killian Jones was stirring in her heart.

They'd showered and packed up shortly before pulling into Union Station since they both had a train change to move on to their next destinations. After dressing as warmly as they could and stowing their luggage in the train terminal locker station they'd decided to make one last outing together. They sat quietly at the small cafe, each picking at their late lunch. Their little game of Q&A had continued throughout the remaining hours of their trip, and they'd gleaned more little pieces of the other. Now that their time was coming closer to the end, each was stuck in a quandary.

Killian wanted to know where she was headed to next, wanted her to stay with him, even just one more night, and was having a hard time keeping those thoughts to himself. He was nothing if not well spoken, he knew exactly what he wanted to say, but he also knew Emma didn't necessarily want to hear what he had to say. He'd found himself staring at her longingly more than once. Her reaction was a mix between a blush and a smile and sheer panic.

Emma wanted more with Killian Jones. More time, more of his body, more of his conversation and breathtaking smiles, she wanted things she hadn't wanted with anyone in a really long time, things she didn't think she'd ever want again. What she did not want was to admit any of that to herself, let alone to the man who sat looking at her like she was his end all, be all. "If you look at me any harder, you're going to drill a hole in my head."

Killian chuckled, but didn't break his eye contact. "Just thinking about what comes next, Swan."

Though her heart picked up an extra forty beats per minute, she remained outwardly calm. Doing what she does best, Emma Swan avoided the actual question behind his words like a pro. "Well my next train isn't until this evening, so I guess we could find something to do here in the Windy City."

Placing both his hands on the table palms up, he relented to her avoidance. "Let's make the best of the time we have left then. Care to go ice skating?"

"That sounds fun!" Emma placed both her hands into his waiting ones, knowing she had successfully turned the tables in her direction for now. Standing up and pulling him up too, Emma placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Lead the way."

Killian pointed behind her to the small outdoor ice pond that he'd seen when they first arrived at the restaurant.

They settled the bill after arguing over who would pay. Emma won the debate as she threatened to not go ice skating if he wouldn't let her pay. She argued that she couldn't let him pay when she wasn't even paying for her train fare anymore, and she'd won in Winnemucca.

"Perfect," she exclaimed after lacing up her skates and stepping onto the ice.

"Almost like it was meant to be," he murmured.

Emma caught his words but chose not to comment. "I haven't been ice skating since before Ruth passed. We made a tradition of ice skating and hot cocoa at the local pond back home each year. We would go every Christmas Eve eve."

Killian grasped her hand in his and they started their way around the ice rink. "That's a lovely tradition, Swan. Why Christmas Eve eve?"

"On Christmas Eve itself we would always volunteer at the local soup kitchen. Ruth and David had been going every year since he was old enough to help, and I jumped at the chance to payback even a fraction of the gift she bestowed upon me. Do you have any traditions?"

"Not in many years. Although this year I am told I'm going with my brother and his wife to give back to society on Christmas Eve."

"I'm sure my brother and his wife still go to the soup kitchen, so I guess we will both be giving back to society on Christmas Eve." Emma smiled serenely as comforting thoughts of family and tradition flooded her. Suddenly she couldn't remember why she'd stayed away so long, and she felt a little ashamed. A stray thought flitted through her mind that she wouldn't have met Killian Jones if she'd decided to go home any earlier. As quickly as the thought arose she shooed it away.

A sudden image of Emma working to feed the less fortunate popped into his mind, and he was right beside her. He could see the white apron tied around her, hair pulled back and that same contented smile on her lips. His eyes watered and his throat tightened as he shook the images that would never be a reality from his thoughts. _What has this woman done to me_ , he lamented. He was seeing a future, and the word love ricocheted around his brain.

One moment they were looking into each other's eyes as the world around them stood still, while they floated across the ice with the overwhelming urge to make grand declarations, and the next they were staring up at the sky. A fit of giggles took over Emma's body as Killian groaned beneath her, because of course when they'd fallen he'd saved her by taking the brunt of the hard ice impact.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Aye, just a bruised tailbone and ego."

"It would take so much more for that inflated ego to bruise," she teased him.

Killian laughed loudly at that, threading his fingers through her hair, he brought her face to his and kissed her soundly.

Emma kissed him back, and her heart swelled painfully in her chest as she realized his kisses were slowly coming to an end. "Damn wind," she muttered as her eyes watered. She swiped at the tears she was going to swear were the result of the icy wind as it swept over them.

Killian hadn't even noticed the weather around them as he was so consumed by her. When he looked around he realized a light snow had started to fall. Emma looked even more beautiful with her wind grazed pink cheeks and snowflakes sticking to her hair and eyelashes. He fought against the words asking her to stay with him, because he knew it would ruin everything.

"Mommy, are they hurt?" a little voice questioned from behind them.

They both chuckled as they realized they were making spectacles of themselves. Emma heaved herself off of Killian and they helped each other to stand up. They stood facing each other, Killian cocked an eyebrow as if he wished to say something, but no words left his mouth.

"Race ya!" Emma shouted as she let go of his hands and took off as fast as she could. She was a damned chicken, but she couldn't risk hearing the words that were locked behind that loving look he had been giving her.

"Now who's cheating?" he called behind her. He'd been saved by her self preservation. Taking long strides Killian quickly caught up to her and swatted her ass. He passed her and then turned so he was skating backwards. "Cheaters never win, Swan," he taunted.

Emma rolled her eyes and sped up her pace as she pushed off the ice harder. They hurdled toward the side of the rink, each determined to best the other. "Tie," she shouted as they reached the end of the ice.

"All right, I'll give you a tie," he conceded.

"What do you mean, give me?" Emma slapped his chest. "It was totally a tie!"

Killian laughed loudly at the competitive streak in Emma Swan as he led her over to a bench. They took off their skates and Killian offered to take hers back. Emma let herself get lost in thoughts of the past couple days; this was the happiest she'd been in years. She truly was at a loss as she wondered if it was all due to the hot Brit who'd taken up residence in her life, or if it was the clean start she was making. She was interrupted by the very savory smell of hot chocolate when Killian returned with two of the beverages in hand.

"Cinnamon?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Aye, it's the way my sister-in-law drinks it, and swears it's the best way to have it. I can get you a new one if you don't like it."

"No way!" She pulled the styrofoam cup out of his reach as he grabbed for it. "Your sister-in-law is absolutely correct. I was just shocked because I thought you guessed how I like it. That was a Ruth Nolan secret topping for cocoa."

"I guess it's not so secret anymore," he chuckled as he sipped his own drink.

"Guess not." Emma giggled when he pulled his cup away and had a little whipped cream mustache. Instead of wiping it away, she leaned up to kiss it from his lips. "You taste good."

"As do you, love." He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close to kiss her more firmly.

"Let's take a picture," Emma suggested. She pulled her phone out and held it at arm's length.

Killian snuggled up next to her so they were cheek to cheek and smiled for the camera. Once she had snapped a shot, he kissed her on the cheek and rested his forehead to her temple, unaware that she was still snapping pictures. "Send me the picture, love?" He knew it was a long shot - that would require exchanging information.

A moment later he got an AirDrop notification and ten new photos awaited his approval. He accepted them, and decided to take a chance. After Emma put her phone away, he AirDropped his contact information to her, then swooped her up into another passionate kiss to distract her from the notification.

They walked hand in hand back to the station as the hour of departure grew nearer. A comfortable but somber silence had set in as each fretted over the coming separation. Killian pulled his bag out of the locker, set it down beside him and pulled Emma's duffel bag out, handing it over to her. When she reached to take it, he grabbed her hand with his. "Don't go, Swan."

"Killian don't," she whispered, "don't make this more difficult than it already is."

"It doesn't have to be difficult. Just don't go."

"I have to go, Killian. I'm going home to start over."

"Then tell me where that is. We are both headed to the east coast, perhaps we'll be closer than we think."

"To Chicago," she murmured. "You said to Chicago, nothing more."

"Well what if I want more, what if you want more?"

Emma wanted to tell him she didn't want more, but she couldn't lie to him. She'd never had an issue lying to someone before to avoid messy feelings, but as he stood there looking at her with clear tenderness and devotion, she just couldn't make her lips form the words. Leaning into his body she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Emma poured everything she felt but would never say, into that kiss. "I'm sorry..." she whispered against his lips.

Killian's spirits lifted as she conveyed her true feelings into their kiss. He heard her apology and wanted to tell her there was nothing to apologize for since she was back in his arms. Before he could speak though, she'd broken from their embrace.

"...but I can't take the chance that I'm wrong about you." Inhaling deeply against the vice like squeeze in her chest, she squared her shoulders, prayed her voice wouldn't crack with the sobs that were mere seconds from spilling forth and looked him in the eye. "Goodbye, Killian." Her prayer went unanswered as one sob escaped with her final words.

And before he could make another plea, she turned and fled. "Goodbye, Emma," he whispered brokenly.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a mistake. Emma knew the moment her train jolted into motion that she'd made a life changing mistake. She would regret for the rest of her life the moment she left Killian Jones standing on the platform of a train station, again.

It was now fifteen hours into the last leg of her train trip. She'd cried herself to sleep immediately following the train's 6:30 PM departure the evening before, then alternated between tears and fitful sleep for the next twelve hours. She woke for good when she couldn't avoid getting up any longer because she had to pee so badly. Now she sat in her window chair staring aimlessly at the blank screen of her dead iPhone. She wanted to look at blurry photos of them. Only it wouldn't be the photos that were blurry, but the tears flooding her eyes which made everything blurry. She was too angry at herself to even get up to plug in her phone. _Punishment for pulling an Emma_ , she thought as her self loathing came forth from the shadows to point out her mistake.

Her stomach growled loudly and she realized she hadn't eaten or drank anything since her late lunch yesterday. Despite having every amenity aboard this new train, even a small personal bathroom, Emma didn't want to shower or brush her hair or teeth, but she realized the world shouldn't be punished for her mistakes. Pulling herself from the chair she fumbled through the motions of making herself look like a presentable human. Once she was as ready for the day as she would ever be, freshly showered, hair in a messy bun, jeans, t-shirt, no makeup and glasses, she headed to the dining cart.

Killian boarded his train and headed straight for the bar. Heartbreak of this magnitude - and yes, he'd contemplated the situation; this was heartbreak - called for a drink, or six. But as he sat at the bar with his first rum in hand, he realized he didn't want to drown out the memories of Emma. Sipping it slowly instead of shooting it like his hurting soul wanted him to, he pondered if he was doomed to always have his love be unrequited. He huffed at the thought, because he knew better. Emma had felt exactly the same as he, otherwise she would not have looked and sounded as broken as she did when she told him goodbye.

 _I should've gone after her_ , he thought. _A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets_. Killian couldn't remember how many times he'd heard Liam repeat that mantra as the two of them navigated through life as fatherless youth. "Bloody coward," he muttered.

Slamming his glass down, he didn't order another drink. Instead he headed back to his room where he fell into a restless sleep, plagued with dreams of her and what could have been if he were a braver man.

He woke much later than usual the next day, and the first thing he did was check his phone, foolishly hopeful that Emma had seen his contact information in her AirDrop notifications. Of course there was nothing. He cursed under his breath as he realized perhaps Emma had been right. Was he a peddler of hope? "Pull yourself together, Jones."

Walking to the dining cart for lunch and perhaps a drink, he found a corner table to sit at, where he pulled out his phone to look at the pictures they'd taken together. He could delete them in an effort to get over her more quickly, he thought - but immediately realized he wouldn't even consider the notion as a viable option. He stewed in his own misery as he waited on his drink. Killian thought he might be taking his mourning to a new level when he was assaulted with the smell of her. Olfactory memories were positively soul crushing. Inhaling deeply, he looked around, and a spark of that pesky hope ignited in his heart when he saw a blonde sitting down at the bar. "Swan," he whispered before he could even stop himself from speaking aloud.

Plopping down into the bar stool, Emma ordered a shot of rum, despite the morning hour. She needed a little something to take the edge off as she tried to come to terms with her current state. She'd fucked up bad, and not only was she miserable over it, but soon she'd be in the presence of the most sappily, happily married couple in the universe.

Emma immediately snatched up the drink and took that first swig, enjoying the burn in her throat, the one that spoke of a soothing calm on it's way to encompass her battered being. Of course that was still many drinks off, but still, a drunken stupor seemed a better outlook than miserable idiot.

"What'll you have?"

"Can you make breakfast grilled cheese and onion rings," she mumbled. Maybe her childlike comfort foods would help. _They won't,_ her inner bitch yelled at her. _Wonderful_ , now even her own inner monologue was turning on her. She put a hand to her forehead as tears welled up in her eyes once more.

"Fine choices."

Emma whirled around in her seat. "Killian!" she cried softly when her eyes confirmed what her ears and heart already knew. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him just as passionately as she had the last time their lips met. "Wh- how are you here?" She rained kisses all over his cheeks. Grasping at him to make sure he was real, and she wasn't still asleep.

"I guess we must still be headed in the same-" his words were cut off as she crashed her lips to his once again.

"I don't care. I don't care how you're here. I'm just glad that you're here." Emma held his face in her hands, afraid that if they separated he'd somehow disappear.

"Me too, love. Would you… will you join me for breakfast?"

Emma could hear the hesitance in his voice as he asked her the question, and even worse, she could see the fear of rejection clouding his handsome face. "I'd love nothing more." Looking to the bartender, she asked him to have her food brought to Killian's table, then they went to sit down. At first they sat quietly, holding hands across the table and marveling in the serendipity of being on the same train again.

"I'm so sorry, Killian. I made a mistake. I never should have let you go like that, without even exchanging numbers or anything."

"Where's your phone?"

"It's dead in my room, but as soon as I charge it, I am putting your number in there."

"Well, as soon as you charge it, I think you'll find my number is already in there." He scratched behind his ear, biting his lip nervously as he awaited her reaction.

"When did you put your number in my phone?"

"When you AirDropped the photos, I sent you my contact information."

"Sneaky pirate," she laughed.

"Desperate pirate," he corrected.

"Smart pirate."

"Would you like to come back to my place?" Emma asked when they'd finished eating.

"Aye, I'd like that very much."

As they walked back to her roomette, a flutter of butterflies swarmed Emma's insides. There were so many things she wanted to say to Killian, but she'd never been good at communication. Perhaps it was a stunted skill from her childhood, or perhaps she should stop making excuses for herself and just try her damned best. _Yes_ , she decided. That is what she'd do… try her best.

The minute the door closed, Killian had her pressed up against it. He sealed his lips to hers, kissing, nipping, sucking, licking, desperate to connect with her on the level she knew and allowed.

"Wait, Killian. Can we… can we talk?"

He ceased all movements, and a tiny seed of doubt started to grow as she looked into his eyes. "Aye, love. We can do whatever you fancy." He adjusted her glasses on her nose as he'd bumped them when he'd plundered her mouth. "I like when you wear your glasses, you look adorable."

She'd always felt self conscious in her glasses, and as an adult had only ever wore them in the privacy of her own place, but somehow he melted away years of insecurity with just that one compliment. "Thank you," Emma mumbled, ducking her head down and blushing fiercely.

"I know it's barely been a day, but I've missed you terribly, Swan."

Emma guided him over to the couch, the one which she hadn't even bothered with turning down into a bed the previous evening as she cried herself to sleep. Sitting down next to Killian, she folded her legs beneath her and turned so she could face him. "If you want to know the truth, I missed you the minute I walked away."

"Then yes, I want to know the truth." He smiled cheekily at her, trying to keep the situation light. He desperately wished to talk to her on the deepest of levels, but he also did not want to startle her into running off again.

"You don't have to do that," Emma started. She placed a hand against his face and caressed his stubbled cheek. "I promise, I am not going to run away again."

Killian released a breath as those words slammed into him in the best way. "That's a relief, lass. I don't think I could handle it twice in as many days."

Brushing her thumb over the apple of his cheek and across the crinkles at the corner of his eye when he smiled at her, Emma decided to take a leap of faith. "I'm not good with words, but for you, I want to try."

If possible, his smile grew bigger and brighter. Killian nodded his head in encouragement, staying silent so she could command the floor.

"You know my past with men, my track record with relationships, and you're probably savvy enough to recognize that I use that record as an excuse to judge all men by and hide away. What you don't know is I have never met a man like you, I knew from the beginning that you were different, you treated me like I was something special. That would normally scare me to death, but because you were a temporary fixture in my life, I let myself be real with you. I let you show me real affection, I reveled in it, and I returned it. I didn't hold back because I knew you weren't here to stay, and you'd never have the opportunity to throw me away."

Killian's heart swelled as he listened to her admit she did feel the same as he did, and then it broke when she suggested he could ever throw her away. "Emma, I could never-" but before he could proclaim his pure intentions, she cut him off with a kiss.

"Let me finish?" she whispered against his lips, desperate to speak, now that the words were flowing. Kissing him again to assure him that no ill will was meant from her words, she waited for the nod he gave her. "I've never believed in love at first sight, or fairy tale romances, so when I allowed your affection I didn't realize how much I was compromising my heart, I let myself fall for you, Killian. And I fucked up when I let you go yesterday. It was careless, and heartless..." A single tear slid down her cheek as she fought to keep the rest from falling. "I ended up doing to you what happened to me my whole life, and I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Emma. Nothing in my heart has changed since yesterday. I am smitten by you, and I want to give this thing a try." Killian found her lips again and sealed his words with a kiss.

Climbing into his lap, the damn burst and her tears fell freely. She'd never been the one to hurt someone she cared for, and it had weighed more heavily on her heart than she'd known, until his words lifted the weight. "Me too, Killian, I want to be with you. And I'm so sorry I didn't admit it to myself earlier. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Stop apologizing, love. I understand why you did what you did. And I've faith that since I pirated your phone, you would have contacted me eventually, even if we hadn't ended up on the same train. Now that I have you in my arms, nothing else matters." He leaned in to kiss her more, wrapping his arms firmly around her back to tuck her close.

Emma's heart was bursting at the seams, more full than it had ever felt. She wasn't ready to make any declarations of love just yet, but she knew she was where she was supposed to be in this moment. She knew the arms around her belonged around her, and the lips fused to her lips belonged there. Maybe Killian really was the reason she hadn't gone home sooner; she was supposed to meet him.

"Remind me to thank Liam for needing to go home. I'd have never been on that platform three days ago if he and Elsa hadn't felt the compelling need to return to London."

"Remind me to thank him too," Emma murmured into his mouth. She rolled her tongue and her hips in sync, signaling to him the time for talking had come to an end. _Let the proverbial makeup sex ensue_ , she thought.

Killian returned her advances with a thrust of his own, then pounced on her, sprawling her to her back.

Emma giggled as he nestled in between her thighs and blazed a trail of hard sucking kisses along her neck and down to her chest. He slinked a hand underneath her top and squeezed her breast playfully before declaring them both overdressed for the occasion. Emma raised her arms in supplication, wordlessly asking him to undress her.

Pulling her shirt over her head, Killian effortlessly unfastened her bra so he could look his fill. "Bloody gorgeous." Surging forward he sucked one nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and tongue while he rolled the other between deft fingers.

Emma hummed appreciatively when he switched up his ministrations so he could lap at her other breast and tweak the former. The man was talented. She decided she needed to tell him all things now, since she was turning over a new leaf. "You have a prodigious mouth, Jones, is there anything you can't do with it?"

Killian growled against her chest, biting down gently. "I don't suppose I could drive a car with it," he murmured between bites and sucks.

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

"Aye, I do. Is that a request?"

Emma leered at him greedily as his tongue darted over his lips, then nodded her head.

Killian didn't need to be asked twice, he was ready and willing to taste her ambrosia again. Divesting her of her pants, he didn't bother removing her panties which were already soaked through. "Someone is quite ready." He started with chaste kisses along each thigh, and then the top of her mound.

"Killian," she whined.

"Patience." He pulled her panties to the side then parted her folds by licking them open with his tongue pointed and firm. Inhaling deeply, his eyes rolled shut, and his cock twitched against its confines. "You smell delectable, Swan."

Emma could feel the warmth spread throughout her body. She was not used to a man saying things like that to her, and what's more, she knew he meant what he said. "It's all for you, babe."

"Mmmm, darling, you are too good to me."

Emma felt like he was the one that was too good to her as he worked her up. He sucked her clit between his lips, then circled it with his tongue getting her right to the edge before switching gears and fucking her with his tongue. The wet sounds of his tongue fucking her flesh as his nose pressed against her clit had her seeing stars, and she involuntarily raked her fingers into his hair and held his face to her, breathlessly pleading for him to never stop. Her toes curled and her legs flexed as she came around his tongue. And then suddenly it was too much as he continued to lap and flick at her now over sensitive nub. "Too much, too much," she whined, writhing away from him.

He plunged two fingers deep inside her then withdrew them and sucked them into his mouth. "You taste too divine darling," he groaned.

Emma watched through darkened eyes as he sucked his digits clean, then wrenched his head up toward hers and captured his mouth in a salacious kiss. "My turn." Emma stood up and pulled Killian up by the collar of his shirt. Unfastening each button slowly, Emma pushed the shirt from his shoulders then massaged her hands along his arms, his shoulders and down to his pecs. She pulled lightly at the hair covering his chest, staring at it appraisingly. "I have a confession to make."

"I've found most women do."

Emma yanked his chest hair in response to his sarcasm. "You're just full of one liners today."

"Watch the goods, love," he complained, rubbing his chest and smirking. "Now tell me, what is it you must confess?"

"I have never in my life been turned on by chest hair." She paused a beat waiting for his reaction, teasing him a bit like he teased her. Emma instantly felt horrible when his gaze fell and he shied away from her touch. "Come back here," she coaxed, grabbing him by the buckle of his belt. "That is, until I met you." Killian's smile immediately came back as she grasped at a particularly thick thatch and hummed appreciatively. "This is so fucking hot, like the inception of chest hair was created for you. I love the feel of it rubbing against me when we make love. And the way it all comes together to lead the way," she rasped as she dragged her fingernail along his happy trail, "to your hidden treasure is beyond erotic."

Yanking him all the way to her by his belt buckle, she wrapped her other hand around his head to pull him in for a kiss. Emma quickly unbuckled his belt, so she could rid him of the rest of his clothes.

Killian actually blushed red to the tips of his ears as Emma stepped back and eye fucked him six ways to Sunday. He stood naked before her as she circled him. He'd never been shy, but he'd also never been studied, and next to her flawlessness, he felt somehow lacking.

"You are a perfect specimen, Killian Jones, you've got it all, the face and hair of an Adonis, the perfect build." Stepping up behind him, she grasped his firm cheeks, "A very enticing butt, and," she continued snaking her arm around his waist and wrapping his length in her soft hand, "let's not forget the supercock amongst mere mortals. Pick your pleasure, babe. You want me to jerk you off, or do you want to fuck my mouth?"

Killian's breath stuttered as she pumped him with one hand and cradled his balls with the other. He groaned audibly at her salacious words. He wanted it all really. "Let me have your mouth, love."

"As you wish." Emma released her hold on him, turned him around, and dropped to her knees, removing her glasses. Taking each of his hands, Emma placed one on each side of her head, letting him take control and folded her own hands in her lap.

Killian gazed down hungrily at this woman offering herself to him, he threaded his fingers into her hair and guided her hot mouth to his waiting cock. He whimpered at the sensation of her tongue gliding along his shaft and hitting the sensitive underside of his head as he slowly slid in and out of her mouth. He didn't dare to fully seat himself, for fear he'd hurt her, and still her mouth felt like heaven.

Emma pulled off of him, and narrowed her eyes. "I didn't say make love to my mouth, you can make love to me. I said you could _fuck my mouth_ ," she said lustfully.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. How about I pinch your left ass cheek if it's too much?"

Killian chuckled at her suggestion until he realized she was dead serious. Every gentlemanly fiber of his body told him he shouldn't be considering what she was suggesting, but his baser desires were kicking in, and the thought of ramming his cock down her throat was not something he wanted to pass on. "Left ass cheek," he confirmed.

Emma smiled at his acceptance and then swiftly engulfed his cock in her mouth once more. He picked up the pace infinitesimally, until Emma slapped his right ass cheek hard and grunted around him.

He tightened his grip in her hair as she spurred him on, slapping his ass and shoving him hard against the back of her throat. His resolve to be gentle broke when she swallowed around him, and he found his head fully lodged in her throat.

Emma breathed through her nose as she swallowed him down, and saw the moment his eyes went wild with the need to thrust. Were her lips not so stretched around his girth she would have smiled victoriously. She placed her hands lightly at his hips, not to guide him, but just enough to feel the rutting of his muscles as he well and truly fucked her mouth. Reaching a hand down between her legs she shoved two fingers inside her wetness and brought them to her clit. She hummed against him as the delights of his hands fisting and pulling her hair collided with the way he used her mouth and the sensation of her fingers as she played with herself.

He pulled out of her throat as his thrusts became more shallow, but still furious. He was hitting the back of her throat with each pass and his cock swelled impossibly as the pull of his climax built in his balls and his spine. A shiver coursed through Killian, his mouth went slack while his nipples tightened, and each muscle in his body flexed as he began spilling himself against her tongue.

The moment his salty come hit her taste buds Emma came quietly, pressing her fingers solidly against her clit and riding the waves of pleasure. She sucked and licked greedily at everything he gave her then smirked up at him as he slumped down into the chair. Emma rose from the floor and sat on the couch facing Killian.

"Fuck love, that was amazing."

"I know, you made me come again."

"I did?"

Emma nodded seductively as she ghosted her fingers along her lips. "You made me come all over my fingers."

"Tell me more."

"Your sounds, and the way you pulled my hair, and the thrust of your hips, I couldn't help but touch myself." She sucked her fingers into her mouth, licking away her arousal.

Killian's limp member sprang to life at the picture before him. She'd be the death of him; a heart attack during sex couldn't be the worst way to go, though.

"I still need you though."

He watched as she spread her legs, propping one over the back of the couch. Her greedy little hand roamed the expanse of her body until it lay over her mound. "Where, Emma, show me where you need me."

"Here," she whispered as she sunk two fingers inside her pussy. "I still need you here."

"Bloody hell, woman." Killian went to her, kneeling by the couch, fist wrapped around his half hard cock.

Emma sucked her lip between her teeth and bit down hard as she watched Killian stroke his shaft. She brought her free hand to her breast to play with her nipples, pinching and rolling as she sped up her fingers.

He was going to come again, her soft whimpers and the wet sounds of the glide of her fingers thrusting in and out of her core was killing him. She was going to wreck him twice and he hadn't even been inside her. Killian immediately loosened his grip; he couldn't be that selfish. Yes, he wanted to stroke himself to completion while she fucked her fingers, but she'd also told him she needed him. "Are you going to make yourself come again before I get my turn, darling?"

"I'd rather you make me come." Emma pulled her fingers from her pussy and held them out to Killian. He complied, latching onto her wet fingers and licking them clean while crawling on top of her. He penetrated her easily with the way her arousal coated her.

"Gods, Emma." Killian rested his forehead to her neck and luxuriated in the sensations of her swollen walls welcoming him.

Emma clenched her core against his cock, squeezing him, spurring him to action. She needed movement, dammit.

"Do it again, I love the way you squeeze me."

Emma squeezed him once more, then demanded that he start moving. Finally he withdrew, and the way his cock rubbed her walls was sublime. Placing both hands on his ass, she guided him back home while meeting his hips with her own. She craned her neck to kiss him, wanting to feel his tongue against her while he made love to her. The room reverberated with whispered praises, the meeting of flesh, and wet kisses as they moved together to reach that ultimate high one more time.

Emma threaded one hand into his hair, and caressed his face with the other. Their tongues moved at the same tempo as their bodies, and she'd never felt closer in mind, body, and soul to anyone in her life.

Coming up for air, he looked into Emma's eyes, and the way that she stared back at him had his heart pounding in his chest for reasons other than being buried balls deep inside her. Killian was lost to her on so many levels. Her walls pulsed against him, trying to wrench his orgasm from him, sheer torture in the form of pleasure.

The way his pelvic bone met Emma's clit each time he plunged home had her wading into the deep end within minutes. She watched the cords of his neck strain against his skin as he fought to stave off his release. "Let go for me, Killian."

The minute she said the words his release consumed him, his cock spasmed and shot his hot seed deep inside her warm walls. The pulse of his seed as it wet her pussy triggered Emma's climax, and her clit vibrated with pleasure that echoed through her entire body. Killian continued slow, shallow passes, letting their combined release soak her folds and thighs and bathe his sensitive cock, and sending small aftershocks through Emma, a shiver wracking her body each time her clit sparked with a mini pleasure jolt.

Emma had no desire to leave the comfort of his arms as they lay basking in the aftermath of fervent love making. Her mind wandered to all the promise this reunion held, she had no idea what was coming next, but she felt an unfamiliar calm running through her as she realized she'd never have to wonder what might have been.

"Let's turn down the bed?"

"Shower first?"

"I've no wish to leave this room, darling."

"We don't have to, I have an en suite this time."

"In that case, let's get you clean you filthy vixen."

Emma's mouth dropped open and she reached out to twist his nipple. "Me?"

"Oi, that fucking hurt!"

"It was supposed to, you ass."

"I meant it as the highest of compliments, Swan." Killian stood up and offered his hand to pull her up, flashing her his cheekiest grin.

Emma couldn't help but smile; she wasn't really mad anyway, she'd be his filthy vixen any time he wanted. Taking his extended hand, she got up and stretched her body. A yawn and subsequent chill ran through her body as the exhaustion of a shitty night's sleep and overwrought emotions caught up with her.

"Tired?"

"It was a trying night, I was busy freaking out over some great guy that I let slip away." Killian pulled her into a warm embrace, skin to skin, and the way he smiled at her, eyes crinkled in the corners, melted her heart.

"I too had a rough night, I was a bit melancholy over this brilliant lass that came into my life like a hurricane and swept my heart away with her when she left. It's a good thing I found her again, or I imagine I'd make for terrible company."

Emma imagined she was probably giving him that same sappy smile as she listened to him tell her how much his evening had sucked. "What a heartless bitch."

Killian chuckled as she pulled him toward the shower. "Hardly."

After a steaming hot shower where they actually did just get clean… between lots of kisses, they turned down the bed and crawled in.

"Set an alarm for around four? That'll give us an hour until we make the station."

"Will do," Killian said, reaching for his phone. A nap sounded wonderful, especially with Emma in his arms. After setting his phone, he turned off the table lamp, then pulled her tightly against his chest, and a soft sigh of contentment left his lips.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered while snuggling into the cocoon of his body.

A wash of comfort swept over her as he murmured a heartfelt "me too" in her ear.

"Ten minutes to arrival."

The automated overhead message had Killian sitting bolt upright and Emma throwing the pillow over her head. "Shit! Wake up, lass."

"Stop," she whined as Killian shook her shoulder. "Need sleep."

"Ten minutes till we pull into South Station, love."

"Fuck! I thought you set an alarm?"

"I did! Though I might've forgotten to toggle it to PM."

He gave such a cute forgive me smile, she couldn't help but grin back. Cupping his cheek she leaned forward to give him a kiss, then hopped out of bed to get dressed. "Guess we better hurry then."

They both dressed, and Emma gathered her few belongings into her duffel bag as the train pulled into the South Station of Boston, Massachusetts. A moment of panic surged her chest as she wondered what truly did come next.

Killian witnessed the moment reality set in for Emma, her eyes bugged wide and her body tensed. "We don't need all the answers right now, Swan."

She scoffed under her breath. _Easy for you to say,_ she thought. However, she was going to be positive, hopeful even, that this thing with Killian was going to work out. "Okay, I trust you."

The moment they stepped off the train, after collecting Killian's things from his room, the icy winter air greeted them. "Oh my god, it's freezing! I forgot how cold it gets, I have to pee now," Emma complained. "What?" she asked as Killian cocked an eyebrow and chuckled at her. "The cold air makes me have to pee," she laughed, realizing she was probably way oversharing.

"Let me hold your bag, you go to the bathroom and then meet me at Au Bon Pain, it's where I'm supposed to meet my brother and his wife. I'll get us a couple of hot cocoas ordered."

"Sounds perfect," she beamed at him. Kissing him on the cheek she went in search of the nearest restroom.

Killian headed to the small coffee shop. He didn't see his brother or Elsa as he entered, so he got into line to order the cocoa. As he stood in line minding his own business, he noticed a couple who seemed to be studying him. He tried to ignore them, but eventually the woman's quizzical gaze got to be too much. "May I help you, lass," he asked politely.

"Yep, that's him," the man said.

"See I told you it was him."

Killian was confused, he hadn't a clue who these two Americans could possibly think he was. "And just who is it you think I am?"

"Killian Jones," the petite brunette said. "You look just like your picture."

"My picture?" _How do they have my picture?_ he wondered as the woman held out her cell phone with a picture of his face on the screen.

"You'll have to excuse her," the blonde man intervened. "We should probably explain who we are before we go showing strangers that we have their pictures, dear."

"Oh, of course!" The woman blushed and smiled while running both hands over her very visible baby bump, "You'll have to forgive me, pregnancy brain. Your brother, Liam sent us. Elsa went into the hospital this afternoon, and as you know it's too early for her to give birth."

Killian's eyebrows hit his hairline as the short woman continued to ramble a mile a minute.

"But don't you worry yourself, Killian. Liam texted an hour ago and Elsa is a-ok, she was just experiencing some Braxton-Hicks. You know, fake contractions," she elaborated when he cocked his head at the term.

"So, my brother sent you…" he paused hoping to get a name.

"Oh, I'm Mary Margaret Nolan, and this is my charming husband, David Nolan."

Killian narrowed his eyes as he wondered why those names sounded familiar. Perhaps Liam had mentioned them before. He was still reeling from the fact that his sister-in-law was pregnant and his prat of a brother hadn't thought to tell him. He was just extending his hand to shake David's when a blonde firecracker rushed up to embrace him.

"Miss me, babe?" she laughed before planting a kiss on his lips. Emma felt the pause behind Killian's lips and pulled back. "You okay?"

"I... uh, I just met this charming couple here. Apparently my brother sent them in his stead as his pregnant wife went into the hospital." Killian shook his head as he tried to reconcile why Liam wouldn't have told him about the pregnancy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Emma said as she whirled around to the couple Killian was gesturing to. "What are you guys doing here!?" Emma shouted excitedly.

Killian was about to reiterate that they were here in his brother's place when a half second later, between Emma's excited tone, David's arms folded across his chest, and Mary Margaret's gobsmacked expression, he realized just who this couple was and why their names had sounded familiar.

The four of them just stood silently looking between themselves. Then everyone spoke all at once.

"How do you two know each other?"

"Wait! You guys are friends with Killian's brother? No way!"

"How do you know my sister?"

"You are Emma's brother and sister-in-law? No way!"

They all burst into laughter, save for David who was still scowling at Killian. The barista called for the next guest. The group stepped up to the register ordering hot beverages and sweet treats.

"Why don't we sit so we can hear all about how you two know each other," Mary Margaret suggested once they had their purchases in hand. She was grinning from ear to ear, and her nose even wrinkled a bit she was so excited.

"Just for the record, some of us don't want to hear… everything."

"Oh, David!" Mary Margaret scolded, "She's twenty-eight."

"Her age doesn't matter, she's still my little sister!"

Killian chuckled lightly as he watched the couple, thinking they were charming indeed. Emma rolled her eyes at her brother. She wasn't little anymore, she was a grown woman for crying out loud!

"Hey, the only one who takes care of me, is me," Emma said with a raised eyebrow at her brother. "And before we go any further, I want to know how you guys know Killian's brother."

"Ooh, I can answer that! Liam's wife, Elsa, and I teach together at the school. We met when she started a little over five years ago. She is just wonderful, she kind of filled the void left by my best friend leaving before I returned home from college." Mary Margaret reached out and gave Emma a half hug, "It's great to see you."

Emma shifted her eyes downward, regret filling her because she hadn't kept in better contact and visited more over the past ten years. When Killian's hand embraced hers under the table, she accepted the comfort he was offering.

"Anyhow, she and I became fast friends and started doing everything together. At some point we figured the boys should meet, too. At first they didn't get along so famously, they tolerated each other for Elsa's and my sake."

"And why didn't they get along?" Killian asked. "I imagine it's because my brother is a stubborn arse of indescribable proportions?"

"Something like that," David chuckled.

"Oh, they disagreed on everything! Which football is the real football, which MLB division is the best, how to barbecue a steak to perfection, who to get the best firewood from, they even argued about whose car got _worse_ gas mileage."

"That sounds like Liam," Killian muttered at the same time Emma was chuckling about how very David-like this all seemed.

"Well, they get along famously now. They like to team up against me and Elsa, and argue with us now!"

"It's fun riling up pregnant, hormonal, women," David laughed. "Now, enough about us. How did you two meet?"

"I picked him up in a bar and took him home," Emma teased her brother, although, it was pretty much the truth. He didn't need to know it was less than four full days ago.

"Come now, love, you make it sound so crass. There is a little more to it than that," Killian added.

Emma gaped at him; surely he didn't expect her to expound on any of their other enjoyable activities. "Oh, well, be my guest," she prompted.

Killian held up his hand as if to count, all the while grinning at his audience. "Well we have been on quite a number of dates since you picked me up in that bar. Let's see, there were several dinner dates, a lunch date, a breakfast date, the casino we hit, ice skating, and of course the best damn train ride ever."

"Oh Emma! I'm so happy for you, why didn't you tell me you've been seeing someone?"

"Well… it's all been kind of a whirlwind! Time flies when you're having fun." She shrugged her shoulders and offered them a genuine smile, one indicative of just how happy she really was.

That smile seemed to appease her brother, and of course Mary Margaret had been on board since the moment Emma had attack kissed him back in line. Squeezing Killian's hand, she hoped he understood her thanks.

"Oh my gosh, I just can't believe what a small world it is! I mean what are the odds that my sister-in-law would be dating my best friend's brother-in-law? I couldn't have planned it any better than if I'd set you up myself," Mary Margaret effervesced.

Emma laughed out loud, because that is totally something Mary Margaret would have tried at every turn if given the opportunity. "Well, now you don't have to, we found each other all on our own."

Mary Margaret's face clouded suddenly, "But, if you're here to stay Killian, how are you two going to make a long distance relationship work?"

"I'll let you answer that one, Swan."

Emma beamed at her brother and sister-in-law. "I'm moving home," she singsonged, "surprise… yay!" She raised her hands and wiggled her fingers enthusiastically for her announcement.

"Eeeee!" Mary Margaret squeaked and then she was off, rambling about where they'd stay, where to spend the holidays, a car, a job…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Emma interrupted. "How about we just start with the drive home to Storybrooke?" She stood up and grabbed her bag, and the rest of the table followed suit. Before they left the coffee shop, Emma uncharacteristically swept her sister-in-law and brother into a bear hug and told them how happy she was to be back home, they could catch up on the rest later.

"My wife will have your wedding planned before you've proposed," David chuckled to Killian as they headed toward the door.

"David!" Emma said, sounding scandalized. She couldn't very well tell him to shut up because they'd just met, but she couldn't stand idly by and let him be an annoying big brother.

"Relax, Swan," Killian murmured, grasping her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. "I'm not proposing… yet."

Mary Margaret actually clapped her hands like a two year old and jumped up and down, while David laughed at his sister's reaction and his wife's antics.

Emma just blushed and giggled at this new territory she found herself in, one where she wasn't afraid of anything involving her and Killian Jones.

On the ride home, Killian got a call from his brother, and after laying into Liam about hiding the pregnancy news, he let his brother speak. Killian learned that they would indeed be keeping up the Nolan - Jones tradition of volunteering in the soup kitchen on Christmas eve, as Elsa had been released after the false alarm. He was also told that his cottage was move in ready. When he asked why he wouldn't just be taking over payments on the house Liam and Elsa owned, he got another surprise.

"Honey!" Liam hollered into the phone. "Killian wants to know why he isn't moving in to our house."

"Move the phone before you yell, you wanker," Killian grumbled.

"Hi Killian," Elsa's soft voice came through the line.

"Hello, El. I'm a bit perturbed with you as well. I can see Liam not thinking to mention to me that I have a niece or nephew on the way, but you?"

"Aww, don't be sore, little brother, it was going to be a surprise when we picked you up at the station."

"Younger."

"Same difference," she laughed, knowing it annoyed him to no end when he was called little brother. "And the reason you're not taking our house is because we are staying in it."

"You're staying? Why'd you need me to come out then?"

"Because we needed our family. And you needed your family. Face it, you had no reason left to stay in England, and we hated seeing you devoted to nothing but work. You needed a change, a new beginning."

Killian started to argue about their meddlesome ways and the fate of the business in England, but before he could, the hand twined with his twitched lightly. Emma had fallen asleep, head in his lap, and at some point she'd pulled his arm tighter around her middle, and interlocked their fingers. When he thought about the last four days, he realized he really should be thanking them for sticking their noses in his business, as opposed to complaining. "Aye, you're right, but don't tell Liam. I'd hate for the wanker to be smug all night."

Elsa giggled. "You know he will find a way to annoy you anyway. Why not let it be about the beautiful woman you met while on your way to your new home per your brother's request."

Killian guessed there were worse things to have lorded over him by Liam. "Too right, lass."

" _Is he done having his pissy fit?"_

Killian could hear his arse of a brother in the background. "We'll see you in a bit, El," he told her, then hung up the phone before Liam had a chance to be Liam.

The evening could not have been any more surreal as Liam and Elsa were told of the connection between their best friends and their brother's new girlfriend. It seemed about as picture perfect as it could get. Killian even got to see Emma in an apron as he had envisioned in Chicago. The service at the soup kitchen for Storybrooke and the surrounding cities had gone off without a hitch, and Emma had also gotten information on becoming a volunteer youth mentor. Seeing all the needy, she'd decided maybe it was time to try and make a difference in some young lives, as Ruth had made a difference in hers.

At the end of the night, everyone got ready to part ways, until the following day for Christmas at the elder Jones' home. There'd been a little arguing about where Emma should stay, mostly between Emma and her brother, who thought she should be staying with him and Mary Margaret. Emma had won that argument.

They'd gotten to Killian's new home a little less than an hour before. After showering, they jumped into bed. The heat had kicked on, but the small, beachfront cottage was still a bit drafty.

"You looked adorable tonight with your little holiday apron on. Like a regular chef." Killian gathered her up, attempting to warm them both as they waited for the sheets to adapt to their body temperature.

Emma snorted at the last part. "I am about the farthest thing there is from a chef. I order delivery like a pro, pick up takeout like a champ, and will try any restaurant cuisine out there, but a chef, I am not."

"Perhaps, we will have to remedy that."

Emma turned in his arms to face him, narrowing her eyes playfully. "Oh, why, do you need a woman who can cook your meals, Jones? Perhaps I was wrong about you."

"Ooh, you're a tough lass. No, I do not need a woman to cook my meals. I merely meant we could cook together." Killian leaned over her, crowding her space and pecking at her lips.

"You cook?" Emma shivered as he ran a hand up and down the side of her torso.

"Aye, I've dabbled a bit." He licked the seam of her lips, seeking her tongue against his.

Emma could definitely imagine Killian barefoot in the kitchen creating all manner of delicious cuisine. He seemed just that refined. "I guess I'm not opposed to some cooking lessons," she shoved Killian to his back then perched herself above him, one knee on each side of his hips, before adding, "with a hot teacher."

Grasping both his hands in hers, Emma held them above is head and assailed his mouth. His surprised gasp allowed her entrance and she wasted no time thrusting her tongue against his. "I knew there was a reason we didn't get dressed," Emma murmured between kisses. Killian was hot and hard between her legs and she could already feel the flow of her own arousal as she started rubbing herself along his length.

Killian struggled against her hold, desperate to caress her anywhere. "Let me touch you."

Emma relinquished her grip, holding on to the headboard instead. She was immediately rewarded with his hot palms on her breasts, cupping their weight.

Killian was mesmerized by her breasts as he ran his thumbs down each nipple. He repeated the action, mesmerized by the way her hardened peaks would spring upward after each pass. He moved them in circular motions, cock hardening evermore when she moaned his name.

Killian jerked his hips upward, "I want you, Emma." He growled when she immediately reached a hand down to grab his cock so she could line him up. Just as he nudged her entrance, she slammed home with a desperate cry. Killian's hands circled around to her ass, holding her in place.

Emma's hands left where they'd been to rest on his chest as she adjusted. She wanted his mouth again, that talented tongue; she leaned down so she was laying flat against him. While she made out with him, she drew her fingers through his chest hair, pulling it lightly, each time she'd do so, she could feel his cock flexing within her walls. Biting his lip playfully, then giving him one last kiss, she sat back up so she could move. Emma withdrew slowly, savoring every inch of his cock as it caressed her from the inside.

Killian watched in rapt fascination as he disappeared into her soft flesh over and over, his cock glistening with her juices each time she rose. Her pace quickened as she continued to thrust, and he knew her thighs must be starting to burn with the strenuous tempo. Placing a hand on each hip, he helped her by lifting her body on the upstrokes and thrusting up into her on her downstrokes.

"I'm so close, Killian," she panted.

"Touch yourself, Emma."

Sucking three fingers into her mouth to wet them, Emma placed them upon her clit and massaged herself in time to the stroke of their hips.

"Oh, yes, just like that, love," he groaned. She was quite breathtaking as she played with her cunt, and her breasts bounced with the force of her fucking him into oblivion.

Barely able to keep herself upright as pleasure started to encompass her, Emma braced a hand against his chest. The pull of bliss finally snapped, and her insides contracted as her release washed through her. Uninhibited in the privacy of his bedroom, Emma moaned his name through her climax, wanting him to know he was the reason for her euphoria.

Killian watched, mesmerized as she came with his name on her lips. As her sated body began to relax, he flipped them quickly. He pinned her legs against his body, each arm wrapped around one of her thighs as he thrust hard and deep inside of her. He watched her beautiful face as she continued to have little pulsing climaxes, admiring the the shape of her lips, the flush of her cheeks, and the dilation of her pupils. The way she was looking at him though, _lovingly_ , that's what pushed him over the precipice. "Fuck, you make me come so hard, Emma," he praised as he slumped against her.

"Same," she whispered. "You really do have the best cock, ever."

Killian sat up and looked at her seriously. "Don't you mean I have a supercock amongst mere mortals?"

Emma laughed mirthfully. "Yes, I was just paraphrasing."

After cleaning themselves up, they crawled back into bed, this time with only the intent of sleeping. Each reflected silently on all that had happened over the past four days; the fun, the passion, the connection - neither could quite fully fathom the serendipitous nature of their connection, not just to each other, but to the others surrounding their lives as well.

"Sweet dreams, love."

"Night, Killian."

"I can hear you thinking."

" _Hear_ me thinking?"

"In the tense of your body, what is it, darling?"

"I know we really didn't discuss it, but is it okay that I'm staying here tonight?"

Killian threaded his fingers into her hair and kissed her lips lightly. "Of course, why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well, I mean, it's just, I don't want to impose myself into your new life. We haven't really talked about how any of this is going to work."

"First of all, Swan, you are in no way imposing, I both need and very much want you in my life. And second, we don't need all the answers right now."

She smiled as she realized the sentiment he'd expressed earlier that evening was true, they didn't need all the answers right now.

Killian curled around her and closed his eyes, contented with his love in his arms. "We have from here to forever," he added as he pulled her closer.

Her mind raced as the words registered, but her heart delighted as she accepted the truth in the words as they pertained to them. "From here to forever," she repeated, closing her eyes and snuggling into his embrace.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

Several Years Later…

Emma wanted nothing more than to take a nap, but she needed to be ready to volunteer in thirty minutes. This year they were going to the local orphanage to help serve a family style dinner, give out presents, and spend time with the children. Maybe she'd have time to nap afterward.

It had been a busy day already, what with waking up early (on a day off from patrolling Storybrooke as David's second in command) to brave the throngs of last minute holiday shoppers for the gifts she and Killian had waited until the last minute to procure for tonight's Dirty Santa gift exchange.

They were attending a holiday party thrown by Mary Margaret's and Elsa's co-worker Ruby Hunter and her husband Graham, who was also one of David's deputies. Killian and Emma were going to pass on the party, but when they found out the Nolans, the other Jones family, as well as new friends from the shipping business, Will and Belle Scarlet, and David's other deputy, Robin Locksley and his wife, Regina were all attending, they didn't want to be the only Christmas Scrooges, so they'd decided to go.

Looking into the vanity mirror, Emma finished her makeup with a layer of color to her lips. Rubbing them together and popping them open, she smiled at the decadent holiday color Killian had picked out while they'd been out shopping earlier.

"Ah!" Emma yelled when Killian snuck up behind her and tickled her waist before wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Killian nuzzled his nose between her hair and her neck and inhaled deeply. "You smell divine," he told her, then proceeded to plant a line of kisses along her neck and down her shoulder.

"Stop it, we're going to be late." She shivered just a bit when she felt his cock pressing into her backside. She really could go for a good fuck right now.

"I don't care if we're bloody late, I want my wife," Killian growled into her ear. "I couldn't have you this morning because we had to wake up and shop, now we have to volunteer, then we have a party. What if you're too drunk after?" He smirked at her as he cocked an eyebrow, knowing she would remember the incident he was referencing.

"I promise there'll be no tears shed over not getting to suck your cock, because I don't plan on being drunk."

"What if I'm too drunk?" He kissed up her neck and attempted to reach her mouth.

"Killian, I just put on my lipstick," she half whined and half sighed. She really did want him; maybe they had a little time?

"Aye, Candy Cane Red, I love that shade on you, darling, but I think it'd look even more magnificent on my cock. Don't you?"

Emma's eyes focused on her husband of four years and four days - they'd gotten engaged over their first summer together and married on December 20th, the one year anniversary of meeting at the King Street Train Station in Seattle, Washington - he'd been absolutely insatiable this holiday season. A vice-like yearning came over her as she turned in his arms. "I don't know, perhaps we should find out?" she suggested, brushing the hair from his forehead.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" a loud voice boomed from the front of their home. Emma and Killian had stayed in the little seaside cottage Liam had set up for his brother's arrival five years ago. It was perfect for the two of them.

"Shhhhh, maybe they'll go away if we're very quiet," Killian whispered. He smiled as Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"We're not going away, you two!" Liam shouted. "Stop making out, it's time to go you concupiscent adolescents."

Emma's eyes went wide and she burst into giggles. "I never thought I'd hear the word concupiscent from another living soul."

"It's the highbred vernacular ingrained in us dashing Brits, darling."

"Oh, shut up," Emma snorted. "Highbred my ass, two seconds ago you wanted to know what Candy Cane Red lipstick would look like on your cock."

"Gentleman on the streets, rapscallion in the sheets?"

Emma's eyes sparkled with love for her ridiculous husband. She pecked his lips through her smile. "Whatever you say." She patted his chest placatingly before walking out to greet Liam and Elsa.

Walking to the front of the house Emma greeted her sister-in-law and brother-in-law with a hug. "He's not very happy with you," she told Liam.

"He never is."

"Good afternoon, sister," Killian said pulling Elsa into a hug. He narrowed his eyes as he acknowledged his brother, "Liam, you cockblocking sod, haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Aye, but we're family, there's no need to knock among family."

"That's it, Swan, we're changing the locks. Whose idea was it for him to have a key, anyhow?"

"Yours," they all answered in unison. "So we can feed Nemo when you two travel," Liam added.

Killian and Emma loved to drive along the coast finding secluded destinations to escape to, and just have each other. They were also the proud owners of a formerly stray black kitten, who needed to be cared for when they were gone. Killian had decided to call him Nemo after the Latin term meaning nobody. _He's nobody, from nowhere,_ Killian had told her when she'd gotten home from work one day, and he and the kitten were curled up on the couch.

Killian muttered under his breath about pisspoor timing as he and Emma bundled up in their winter gear. This winter was proving to be one of the bitterest on record, with temperature breaking lows and high winds to boot. Walking out the door and loading into Liam's car, the four headed to meet David and Mary Margaret for their Christmas Eve tradition of volunteering.

The afternoon had been amazing, getting to help out on such a special day. The group had stayed later than they'd realized, talking with the children and playing games. Emma's heart felt full as she remembered how wonderful Killian had been with the little ones, making them laugh hysterically at his antics.

"We will see you at nine, you better not bail!" Elsa said when they pulled into the driveway to drop off Killian and Emma back at home.

"We might," Killian threatened.

"We won't," Emma corrected, running her hand up and down his arm.

The door hadn't even shut when Killian was pulling Emma into his embrace. He kissed her hugnrily. "I have waited so patiently…"

"Oh, yes, just like a good boy. You must be on the nice list?" Emma rubbed her hands up and down his chest, kneading it ardently.

"Aye."

"And what is it you want this year?"

"All I want is my wife," he purred while kneading and squeezing her ass much like she was his chest.

"I think that can be arranged." Emma dove back in to continue their kiss when an irritating siren-like sound began blaring from Killian's cell phone.

"Shit," Killian cursed, separating from Emma and scrubbing a hand down his face.

"What is it?"

"The alarm was tripped down at the warehouse."

"Do you have to go?"

"Aye, love. Leroy and Anton have the next two days off for the holiday. I took today to cover if anything happened, and Liam has tomorrow."

"I could go with you?"

"No need, I'll be twenty minutes tops, it's probably just a bird or small animal of some type that tripped the system." Killian leaned in to peck her lips and bit down on her lower one, "I will see you shortly."

"Hurry back," she said breathily, wholly affected by the promise of sin in his words.

 _Sixteen minutes later…_

"Did you get started without me?" Killian asked as he walked down the hall to their room. He couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him. There was his lovely wife, snuggled into the blankets of their bed, and the low vibrating he'd mistaken for one of their toys was actually her snoring as she slept soundly. He decided to let her get the rest she'd been craving.

"Come on love, time to rise and shine."

Emma whined as her husband shook her shoulder. She was so comfy, and just five more minutes, that's all she wanted.

"We'll be late for the party if you don't get up soon."

Bolting upright and gave her husband a pout. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple hours." He rubbed his arm up and down her shoulder and leaned in to peck her lips.

"I'm so sorry, babe!"

He smiled at her sincerity. "No need to apologize, Swan. I can wait."

Emma threw the blankets back to reveal her naked form. "I really was intending to, I just decided to lay down to wait for you… and I guess I knocked out before you got back."

Killian let out a frustrated moan, "Darling, you are killing me." He stroked his hand over the contour of her bare hip.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"You've been exhausted all day and it wouldn't have been very gentlemanly of me to selfishly wake you, just for a roll in the sheets."

"It's not selfish if we both get something," she purred.

Killian smacked her ass lightly. "Mmm, indeed, I guess I didn't look at it that way. Too late now, we'll be even more late if we don't get ready. As it is, Dave is already texting me to find out what time we will be there."

Emma rolled her eyes at her brother and Mary Margaret, and their penchants for punctuality. "Fine."

They were ready in record time. Emma wore a strapless, red dress with black jewelry and accessories, including a shawl and stiletto heels, while Killian wore a black button up shirt and black slacks, and a red vest to match Emma's dress.

After touching up her makeup and curling her hair quickly, they grabbed their Dirty Santa gifts and headed out the door.

The party was actually a huge undertaking. At least half of Storybrooke inhabited the beautifully decorated home, every surface was covered with food, gifts, or alcohol. After eating and mingling Ruby announced that it was time for the Dirty Santa game. There were gifts that ranged from classic, to practical, to sexual, to humorous, to downright weird, and the group shared many laughs as presents were picked and stolen, and guests cheered or pouted.

Once the massive gift exchange was over, an area of the great room emerged as a dance floor, and the kitchen became the place for beer pong and shots. Emma was feeling a little suffocated as she sat in a corner conversing with her closest girlfriends. The music was blaring, she'd eaten just a little too much, and the house had become overly warm as people danced and partied. The windows were now open, and hopefully the chilled winter air would permeate the room soon. She excused herself to the restroom to take a breather. Grabbing a bottle of cold water she headed upstairs to Ruby's private bathroom so she could rest and clear her head.

She sat on the extravagant gold chaise lounge that adorned the far wall of Ruby's mansion sized restroom. She wondered if she'd be able to get away with a bath, then chuckled at herself. She was 33 years old, it wasn't even midnight and she was ready to be at home. _Home in bed with a certain rapscallion_ , she thought, and suddenly her stomach was churning with a different sensation. A raw need for her husband.

E: Meet me upstairs. Last room on the left. Now.

K: You want my ?

E: myon your

K:

Emma laughed at her phone as she pictured Killian sprinting toward the stairs knocking over anything and anyone in his way. She'd just finished applying a fresh layer of lipstick when the door burst open behind her. "Lock the door," she commanded in a low voice as she stalked toward him.

Killian complied then turned around and roughly pulled her against his body. "My cock might actually break, it's so fucking hard."

His words were a dirty caress and she bit down on her lip to keep from moaning. "I can feel that, babe," she whispered as she rubbed against him. Emma dropped down to her knees, intent on showing Killian exactly what his cock would look like with Candy Cane Red lipstick painting it. She masterfully unfastened his pants, pulled down his fly and freed him. "I told you I wouldn't be too drunk," she smirked before clutching his ass in her hands and sucking his length into her hot mouth.

Normally he'd insist on lady's first, but Killian was so ready he couldn't bring himself to halt her ministrations. He grabbed a fist full of her hair on each side of her head and grasped tightly. "Yes, Swan, suck my cock. I've been half hard all evening just thinking about your delectable mouth." He marveled at the way he slid in and out of her pretty lips, and she had indeed painted his cock that delicious shade of Candy Cane Red.

Emma moaned along his shaft as she looked up at him to appreciate his beauty. He was an absolute wreck, hair falling just above his hooded eyes from the way she was working him, cheeks flushed a deep red, the line of his jaw flexing as he gritted and clenched his teeth. He whimpered as his peak crept up on him faster than he wanted, and Emma's clit sparked with want. "I need you, Killian."

"Fuck," he panted as she withdrew her mouth. Dragging her up from her knees, he stole her breath with a desperate kiss. He tore the top of her dress down, exposing her breasts, and hiked the tight skirt up over her ass, all while ravaging her mouth. Killian slapped his palm against her ass cheek and squeezed it with one hand while weaving the fingers of his other hand tightly into the hair at the base of her skull.

Emma moaned when he bit down on her lip. Maybe she should keep him waiting more often; she liked the desperate need in his touch tonight. She slipped her own hands into his pants which loosely hung unfastened on his hips and kneaded his ass. "Someone's feeling a little vigorous tonight," she said breathily as she broke the kiss for much needed air.

"Did I hurt you love?" He released the firm hold he'd had on her hair and guided her to sit on the chaise. His ardor immediately cooled, and his concern genuine, he knelt in front of her and smoothed his hands up and down her thighs lovingly.

Emma just laughed. "No Killian, you didn't hurt me. In fact," she leaned in, and placed her mouth at his ear, "I like it." Emma leaned back and bit her lip, waiting on his reaction; even after all this time she could still feel a little bashful with him.

Killian's cock jumped as her warm breath caressed his ear. He waggled his eyebrows at her and smoothed his tongue along his bottom lip. "I do love when you tell me secrets, darling."

Emma giggled at the way his eyebrows danced as he lewdly licked his lips. Biting her nail she asked quietly, "Want to hear another secret?"

Her bit of shyness and the pink on her cheeks was quite arousing for Killian. Pinpricks of sensation broke out across his skin as he watched her bite on her nail and try to act innocent. "Aye," he replied with a lust fueled timbre.

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him senseless before trailing her mouth along his jaw and back up to his very sensitive ear, so she could whisper to him. "My panties are all wet."

"Fucking Hell," Killian gasped. He could have guessed at that, but hearing her say those words had his cock aching to be buried.

Emma spread her legs wide, grasped one of his hands and pressed it against the thin material of her panties. "See, you make me so wet, Killian" she purred.

He growled at how she uttered his name, and how easily his fingers slid over the soaked silk as he rubbed her clit through the material. "Goddamn love, how long have you been like this?"

She shrugged her shoulders as a small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth.

"Tell me," he coaxed as he continued to circle her sensitive flesh.

"Just since you came up here."

"All this," he emphasized by cupping her sex, "just since I got up here."

"What can I say? I enjoy blowing you."

"That arouses you?"

"Does it not arouse you to… go down on me?" Emma asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Gods above, I love pleasuring you with my mouth, Swan."

"Then why would you think it was different for me? Have I ever done anything to make you think I don't enjoy it?"

"I suppose not. I guess most women just make it sound as though it's a chore." Bending down he latched onto a breast - one of Emma's favorite erogenous zones. Over the years he'd committed to memory the erotic noises she made when he teased and laved her nipples.

Emma laced her fingers into his hair, holding him to her breast, loving the way he feasted on her pebbled flesh. "Well, I guess I'm not most women, because I love sucking your cock. Making you come down my throat as you call out my name and your cock spasms against my lips, fuck," she panted as she ground her core against where his hand still rubbed her.

Killian swallowed hard as she waxed poetic on giving him head. Grasping his straining cock and stroking languidly for just a second of relief, he beseeched his wife, "Emma, I need you, love."

Scooting up the long chair, Emma removed her panties before laying back and letting her legs dangle over each side of the chair so she was spread wide for Killian. "Then have me."

He sprung to action, stripping off his clothes and then engulfing her body with his. Laying claim to her mouth, he nestled his cock between her folds and glided back and forth. The warmth that coated him as he teased her clit with the head of his cock was almost enough to have him coming, but he found some semblance of control as he worked her closer to the edge.

Placing a hand on Killian's chest, Emma pushed him back a little, she situated her legs against his shoulders, then reached down between their bodies and lined him up.

The heat of her core beckoned him the instant his tip nudged her entrance. Wrapping a hand around each of her ankles he sunk into her depths, moaning at the sensation of finally being enveloped. He had to fight to keep upright, the feeling so overwhelming he wanted to slouch against her and just rut to a quick completion. Breathing in deeply, he focused on only Emma and bringing her pleasure.

"Oh, yeah," she sighed when he finally slid into her and began thrusting in and out. The sound of skin meeting skin as he plunged into her wetness echoed through the powder room. Emma's legs were being stretched, burning deliciously as they rested on his shoulders and he leaned into her seeking the deepest of thrusts.

Killian looked into her eyes, deep green and blown wide, willing her to fall apart so he could let go. Her mouth hung open and small puffs of air escaped in time with his movements. Her cheeks were bright pink with the exertion and her hands played with her breasts, she was gorgeous all the time, but he loved watching her draw to the edge as they connected on this level. When he felt like he actually might explode, finally he heard his his angel's voice, breathy with gratification.

"Oh fuck," she breathed out on a long moan. "So good, Killian, so good."

Her fresh wave of arousal rushed over him warmly and her walls pulsed around his cock, evoking his climax. His stomach tightened and every muscle in his body went rigid as he spilled his release deep into her.

Body weak with pleasure, Emma threw her forearm over her face as she smiled into her arm, euphoria stealing over her. "God, I've needed this all day, so fucking good babe." She let her legs slide from Killian's shoulders so she was laying spread wide.

"Allow me to clean you darling?" He cocked that hyper eyebrow of his and delved between her thighs.

Emma tightened her arm over her face, particularly her mouth as she whimpered when his warm hot tongue met her sensitive flesh.

"Knock, knock," came a loud voice, followed by a few raps of knuckles against the door.

Emma and Killian both jumped a mile high, apparently forgetting they weren't in the privacy of their own home. "Shit!" Emma cursed.

"Eh, just a minute, Ruby. I'll be finished shortly," Killian called. "To be continued," he whispered to his wife, giving one final swipe of his tongue through her folds.

"No rush, no rush. As long as she's finished, Jones, it's not proper to leave a lady wanting. Emma, if he leaves you high and dry, you let me know."

"How about I let Graham know?" Killian shot back, wondering what the deputy would think about his wife propositioning Emma.

Emma smacked his chest as they righted themselves on the chaise. "You know she loves fucking with you more when you give her the reaction she wants."

"Oh, he'll be so happy you asked, Killian!" Ruby laughed through the door.

Before he could clarify what he meant, Emma leaned forward and kissed him. "Let her have her fun," she told Killian so only he could hear. "Don't worry Rubes, Killian knows how to give it to me just how I like it."

"Ooooh, hot damn!" Ruby laughed. "You two just make sure to clean up any mess, then get your asses downstairs. David is wondering where his sister is, and Liam is trying to bet him that you're up here doing exactly what you're doing."

Killian rolled his eyes. He and Liam didn't have a sister, so it was impossible for Liam to know what kind of hornet's nest he was stirring. They got ready in short order and headed down the stairs hand in hand, if they thought they didn't look thoroughly fucked, they were mistaken.

Most everyone was still carrying on and partying. David however was glaring daggers between Liam and Killian.

"Bloody hell."

"Come on, David will get over it." Emma pulled Killian forward with a serene grin on her face.

Mary Margaret was attempting to reason with her husband as they greeted the group at the bottom of the stairs. "She's an adult, David."

David's expression lightened infinitesimally. "They could've waited till they got home."

"We are right here," Emma cut in, feeling a bit feisty.

"You could have waited till you got home," David directed at her.

"I didn't want to," Emma sassed. "Sometimes needs must be met," David's face contorted into that of a man hearing too much information, "and we were already interrupted by one brother this morning, and a fucking alarm system this afternoon. So forgive me if I needed a little instant gratification."

"Little?" Killian questioned. David definitely shot him the evil eye.

"A lot," Emma smirked, leaning in to kiss him. " _Huge_ gratification," she added, playing it up for her brother's reaction.

Elsa, Liam, Graham, and Ruby burst into laughter at the look on David's face, while David himself shuddered and looked to his wife for support.

"Hey, you asked for it the moment you tried to lecture a married adult about sex," Mary Margaret chuckled.

"Someone get me a shot!" David called out as he walked away from the bunch. They continued cracking up even after he'd gone in search of alcohol.

"You are going to be in trouble tonight," Emma told Mary Margaret.

"Nothing a little physical activity won't alleviate," her sister-in-law replied, waggling her eyebrows.

The party got smaller and smaller until it was just the close knit group of them visiting. Emma tried, but failed to stifle a yawn as everyone chit chatted.

"Tired again, sleepyhead?" Killian whispered.

"I guess you wore me out," she giggled quietly. "Take me home?"

Emma tickled Killian's belly, his most ticklish spot, as he slept, eliciting a grunt of dissatisfaction from him, and then quickly turned over and pretended to sleep.

Last night had been a blast. After saying Merry Christmas and good night to everyone the evening before, they'd driven home, showered - where they got down and dirty one more time before getting clean - and then hit the sack. Emma was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She felt as though she must have caught up on sleep as she was wide awake this morning. That and she was crazy excited to give Killian his Christmas present. She huffed out a sigh as she heard her husband's breathing even out again. Rolling over, she gently tickled him again, but this time he captured her wrist before she could pretend to sleep again.

"Is someone excited for Christmas morning?" he asked in his gravelly morning voice. Her joyous laughter was answer enough. "One day our children will be tickling us awake bright and early Christmas morning and I don't want to hear any complaining from you, love."

Emma's smile was brilliant and her eyes a little glassy as she pictured it. "Come on!" She pulled Killian by the hand, almost dragging him out of their bed. She threw on her big fluffy robe and practically skipped to the basin to brush her teeth.

"How much coffee have you had?" He rose from bed and stretched before throwing on his flannel pajamas - she had the temperature set to arctic chill again. Joining her to brush his teeth, he watched as his wife exuberantly went through her morning routine. "Let's remedy that, I'll start the coffee, you turn up the furnace."

No sooner had Killian filled the coffee pot than Emma was at his back, arms wrapped around his midsection. "Heater is on. Presents!"

"Don't you want coffee?"

"Later," she whined pulling on him.

Killian turned in her arms and was smitten by the joy on her face and the excitement dancing in her eyes. He wasn't sure what she had in store for him, but his curiosity was now officially piqued. He kissed her gently. "All right, coffee later. Presents now."

"You first!" Emma demanded. Pushing him onto the sofa, she handed him an envelope and practically bounced on her toes as she waited for him to open it. Her hands were clasped together and she was biting her lip in anticipation.

He considered drawing it out to get a rise out of his wife, but her excitement must've been contagious because he decided to skip teasing her in favor of finding out what was in the envelope. He opened the flap, careful not to rip any of the contents, and pulled out the card. Killian read the front cover aloud:

"The best gifts don't come under a tree…" He opened the card and finished reading, "You, me, and Baby Jones will make three," before he even noticed the grainy black and white image framed on the other side.

Emma watched as her husband studied the ultrasound photo and different emotions crossed his beautiful face. His eyes had gone from normal, to bugged out - _is it happening too fast for him_? she worried - to glassy - _are those happy tears or sad tears?_ she panicked - to crinkled at the corners as a brilliant smile took over his face.

A sigh of relief flew from her mouth as she witnessed her husband having the same reaction she had when she'd taken her first pregnancy test two weeks ago. They hadn't necessarily been trying, but they'd decided to forego preventative measures a couple months ago.

"We're going to be parents," he murmured. His fingers traced over the image of their baby as realizations dawned on him. He couldn't remember the last time she'd had a cup of coffee, between that and the baby, no wonder she'd been so tired lately. And this was why she knew she wouldn't be drunk last night, and why she'd egged her brother on feistily. He stood up and pulled her tightly to his chest, hugging her as if she might disappear. "Emma," he whispered as he became utterly overwhelmed with emotion.

And then Emma was crying as her husband was brought to tears by the announcement of their baby. Grabbing one of his hands, Emma placed it over her belly, and covered it with hers. "We love you, Killian."

He kissed his wife soundly. "And I love you." Kneeling down, Killian whispered, "And you as well, little love," before placing a kiss to her belly.


End file.
